Who am I?
by ShadowoftheTwilight
Summary: Sequel to Could it possibly get any worse go read that first, I sugest. Rated T for some language. It's finally finished with 21 chapters! Chapter 22 is just a note for after your done. The end is rather bad in my opinion but I grew tired of this category
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Begining**

I awoke to find myself laying in a strange place I did not recognize. I thought to myself, _Where am I, How did I get here, come to think of it who am I, _I looked at myself. I was wearing thick armor that flexed very eaisly, I couldn't help noticing how shiny the armor was, the fingers were pointed at the end making them claw-like. This was fortunate since I had no weapons, the rest of the armor was nothing to special really, except the helmet had some weird crest on the forehead, plus the chest arms and knees all had strange things that jutted out some. The ones on my right leg and torso were open like they could hold something. I disregarded it for now. I was more concerned with things like who I was and where I was. I looked around, it was a long tunnel, oddly coloured (im Canadian so I spell it that way so :p) and cave like. Not too far away from me was a staircase that lead up to what looked like a portal. Something told me to keep away so I listened to this feeling and was about to continue down the path in the oppisite direction when I saw something in front of me. It was me, well not really, it looked like me except more of an outline then anything, but it didn't look friendly. I was right too, it lunged at me and took a wide right swing, I leaned back and dodged it, then I kicked it in the torso, sending it flying into the wall. _This thing is way too weak, I've got this battle,_ I thought as it lunged at me. I was obviously rigth too, because out of pure instinct I sidestepped the attack and slammed it to the ground. I then stabbed my claws right through it and it blew apart and the remnants flew into my head. I suddenly felt an overwhelming burst of heat and pain and I passed out. I had a dream though, but as I dreamed I realized this was a memory of who I was and what happened before I got here.

I saw a beautiful place it had waterfalls, and, the name suddenly came to me, it was the Farplane. Then I saw a man wearing black and white clothing, he had red eyes and his hair was slicked back and spiked in the back, it was me. Then I noticed a man he was talking to, blue hair and just an overall weird looking guy, then I knew, it was Seymour. He pointed to a platform, the area where the living come to see memorys of their past. He had explained to me there was a suit of armor that could allow me to leave this realm if I could reach it, it hung from the bottom. He had also told me if I left without it, I would turn into a fiend in a matter of hours. Then he told me the suit could make it months. I had managed to grab the armor and get out but I had lost all memory. This dream had given me a lot of memory, I now knew my name, Seymour and that he was an enemy, but I didn't know exactly why. Plus, I knew that I was dead, or rather still am and only have about nine months to revive myself and stop the process of me turning into a fiend.

I woke up and realized what I had to do. First, I picked up a stray rock and ran into the Farplane, I looked around for Seymour and just barely spotted him. I wound up and threw, nailed him right in the back of the head. I then ran out and continued on into what I somehow knew to be Guadosalam. I looked around but suddenly something came flying and nailed me right in the head. It bounced off and I fell to the ground, surprisingly it hadn't even hurt the slightest, it had just startled me really. I still decided to lay there for a minute, the person I assumed to be the owner of the object came running up with it in hand, I may have lost my memory but I knew what it was, it was definitely a very large shuriken. I stood up just as she started apologizing madly, "...so sorry, I didn't mean to hit anyone, I was just practicing, I can't believe I hit you , I'm so sorry," then she paused, and began gawking at my armor, "Not even a scratch!" I felt where the shuriken had hit me, sure enough the armor felt as smooth as it had before it had hit me.

"It's quite all right, I'm perfectly fine, just be careful about where you throw that from now on, looks like those blades could kill a person, who's not wearing as thick as armor as I am," I said after a short silence. I was aboutto leave but she held up her hand liek she wanted to say something but as I turned to face her she withdrew her hand.

"Umm well, I was just wondering, if you would, well you see..." she paused for a moment. I stood there waiting for her to say something. She was pretty good looking, hair was brown, blue eyes, seemed really shy though. Finally she seemed sure of what she was going to say, "Okay, look I'm part of a small group of sphere hunters and we've got no really strong fighters in our group really and since you looked really strong I was wondering if you would join our group and help us out," she had said it all in one breath, and looked almost tired now. I stood there thinking for a moment, sphere hunter sounded so familiar to me, why I knew nothing about them, in fact I had no idea what they were, well from the name I was pretty sure they hunted spheres but I really didn't know.

"Well, I'll consider it if you tell me what exactly a sphere hunter is," she didn't find this too strange, I guessed that a lot of people hadn't heard of these sphere hunters yet. She took a little while to explain but it really wasn't that complicated. As I had thought they hunted spheres which at the moment I had no clue of their purposes. There wasn't too much more then that except that they could take on other missions and business, if they wanted to. I thought it over for a moment and realized that maybe it wouldbe helpful in finding my memories, so I decided to agree. She seemed really excited when I told her, so excited in fact that she jumped on me and hugged me. "Umm, a little over excited there," I asked as she jumped off me and blushed. "By the way, my name's Chris and you are," I said realizing that we hadn't even introduced ourselves.

"Oh, I'm Stella, nice to meet you Chris," she said with a big smile on her face, "oh follow me, I suppose the others are going to freak now," she said leading me down the path. Suddenly on a short glance to my right I noticed someone. It was a girl with blonde hair in several braids, wearing a blue head band, but I couldn't exactly see her face at the moment. She was wearin a scarf that was red but near the bottom turned gradually orange, a yellow bikini top, strange white frilly sleeves, along with a dark greenish skirt and a yellow, belt with two carrying pouches, and blue and white boots. She looked somehow familiar. Then suddenly Stella walked up beside me, "Ha, it's that Rikku from the Gullwings, hey Rikku, no way are you getting that weird sphere around here before me," she yelled over to the girl, who was apparently named Rikku, somehow that name felt familiar too. She looked over and the instant I saw her eyes my head throbbed and I fell to my knees in pain. I shook it off and noticed that Rikku had her hand to her ear, then she looked up at us. I just noticed her daggers, they didn't look to threatening, unless you knew how to use them anyways, and since she had them, well of course she would have to know how to use them. Stella took off running and I was right behind her.

I didn't know why she was pursuing us but she was. Suddenly I took a look behind me and she was gone. Stella ran up neaxt to me, "Did we loose her," she asked, as I continued to look around.

"I'll go take a look around," I said jumping off into the trees since we had now exited Guadosalam. I jumped around for a bit and when I was almost sure there was no sign of her I heard a loud scream from behind me. "Dammit, can't anyone look after themselves," I said to myself jumping off towards the scream. I reached the closest spot to the scream. I looked down to the road and saw Stella just barely fending off Rikku and another girl dressed in black and wielding a large sword. "Well, it is my fault this happened, technically," I said to myself, still unsure if it was my fault. _Doesn't matter she needs my help and I'll help anyone who needs me, _I thought as I looked for a good opening to jump in. I lept from the tree and landed between Stella who had just been pushed back from gaurding one of the girl in black's harder swings. I landed with my back facing but slid and turned to face them, "Back off," I said in a low angry voice that shocked me a bit.

"This the guy that has the weird sphere," the girl in black asked Rikku who just nodded. "Well, buddy you gonna hand it over or do we have to take it from you," the girl in black asked getting into a fighting position. I looked back at Stella and tilted my head as a signal for her to get out of here. I was going to have to fight these tow, or at least hold them off till Stella got far enough away.

* * *

Yup, I wasn't satisfied with the ending of "Could it Possibly get Any Worse?" so I am writing a sequel and the reason I wrote a sequel instead of one big story is because this will go into the story of FFX-2 a little. Please review. Oh and have a fantabulis day/night (whenever ur reading this) :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Team**

"I'm not leaving you behind," Stella said in a quiet angered voice. I just turned my head and stared at her untill she finally gave in, "Fine, but I'm coming back for you after I get to the airship." Then she ran off, and as I turned back to Rikku and her companion I noticed that were already right in front of me. The girl in black had her sword half-swung down at my head already. I side stepped it and caught my balance just in time for Rikku's assault, which was much faster and more aggresive. I continued to move my head out of the way at every swing.

I could hear her mumbling to herself, "What is it about this guy, his movement seems familiar, and something about him seems to be making me angry." _What did I ever do to her,_ I wondered in my mind while still dodging relentless attacks. _Oh right,_ I thought sweat dropping,_ I could have done any number of things to her in my past that I still don't remember._ Suddenly outof the corner of my eye I spotted Rikku's companion about to take another big swing at me. I quickly did a back flip and she stumbled, trying to avoid hitting Rikku who ended up standing where I was. "You should just give up now, I mean, if you can't even hit me what chance do you have of beating me," I said shrugging and begining to walk away. Suddenly I falt a huge wack on the back of my helmet and I fell to the ground. _Ow, I'm dead I thought, then how come I can feel things... wait some more of my memory of the Farplane came back, so what after I kill those things my memory slowly restores, anyways ah I see now, I chose to be able to tell how much something will hurt when I came back, sort of like how Auron continued aging. I stood up rubbing the back of my head. _"Good job, you finally landed a hit, but you didn't even scratch my armor, so the best your going to do is give me a headache," I said turning to face them. They just stood there, then they turned around and started whispering. Then I could hear a loud noise in the background. I looked around but saw nothing, but then I saw something just bove me.

I looked up and was astonished, _I'm guessing that would be the airship_, I thought as it hovered just overhead. "Well, guess thats my ride," I said jumping to the tallest tree nearby. I took the biggest jump I could and actually got right up next to the ship. I reached out and stuck my claws into the ship, and climbed up on top so I could stand up. _Great now I'm gonna be stuck up here till they land right, _I thought to myself. Suddenly I heard a humming behind me, and turned to see a door open, _or they could have an elevator, _I thought laughing at myself inside. Stella came running over ang grabbed my arm and started pulling me along. "Hey, hey calm down I can follow you without getting dragged along," I said, but she dragged me right into the elevator and pushed a button. The elevator door instantly closed and it started moving down. "So how many people does it take to pilot this thing," I said curious because of it's sheer size.

"Two to drive, one to manage the technical stuff, like the engine and it helps if theres an extra person." she said like it was something every one knew.

"How exactly did you get your hands on something like this," I asked the size again making me curious.

She laughed a little, "We bought it off some Al Bhed who said they didn't want it, it was kinda cheap for an air ship, but thats because there were a lot of problems they couldn't fix," she explained.

"So you guys were able to," I inquired, the elevator begining to slow.

"Like I said we needed a techie and well he was able to replace the unfixable parts but his aren't quite as good as the originals, but could if we had some more money," she finished just as the door opened. "Come on, you have to meet the others," she said grabbing my arm and dragging me into the bridge. Everyone instantly turned and looked at me. I scratched the back of my head and gave a small wave. "That's Joe, he's our navigator," she said pointing to a guy on the far left.

"Hey, I find the spheres, without me we wouldn't have any money at all," he said acting cocky.

"Actually then we would just get another navigator," Stella said making Joe sad. "That's Suzzie, she's the driver," she continued pointing at the girl in the middle who only tilted her head back and waved a little. "Over there," she pointed to the right, "is out Techie, his name is Al." From the looks of him he probably wasn't much younger then me. Actually, I had no clue exactly how old I was anymore. _Let's see before I died I was... ok I don't remember, and I was dead for... ugh It's hopeless,_ I thought finally giving up. I looked over at Stella, I would have smiled but there was no way she woulld have been able to tell anyways. "So, uh Chris about how old," Stella started but suddenly someone intrupted.

"HEY hold up there, he's not an official member of our team until he can prove himself," I looked over and found Joe standing on his seat and pointing at me. I kinda just stared at him till he just looked a little freaked out.

"What," I asked.

"Stop starring at me, and what I mean by prove yourself is once we find a sphere we'll send you and only you down to get it, and if you can beat all the fiends and the other sphere hunters and comeout with the sphere, then I'll consider letting you join the team," he explained the whole proving method.

I laughed, "Is that all," I said continuing to laugh.

He sneered at me, "Fine to make it just that much harder for you, you have o do it with your hands tied behind your back," he said acting as though I would back down.

"Joe," Stella yelled sounding like she was about to scold him.

"It's all right Stella, I can handle this," I said interuping her and just as Joe's alarm went off.

"Perfect we just found a sphere, and its one of those weird one's you've got on you already, go get it," He ordered me. I walked away to get ready to head out.

Then I turned around, "Tell you what, lets make this more interesting," I said a look of interest crossing Joe's face. "If I complete this mision without my hands at all, besides picking up the sphere, you have to not talk for one whole month and I get to join the team. And if I don't, well, that's up to you."

"If you don't then you can never join out team and you have to... well I'll decide that later, now get going." he said and I ran off to get ready.

* * *

LOL. I was bored so I decided to make a bet. Man I really need to update more often. Sry my good fans. I've been low on time and high on boredom lately. PLZ review. I'll try and update asap. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Challenge**

"There's no way you can do this," Stella shouted at me as she attached a communicater to the helmet of my armor, since I could not remove the armor myself and I already had my hands tied behind my back. I laughed a bit, "Don't worry about it, there is no fiend that can pierce my armor, I'll be fine," I said heading for the elevator. "Where am I being put down any way," I asked as Stella came over to work the elevator. "Somewhere on Besaid Island, we can't pinponit the exact location of the sphere right now so we're gonna put you down near the coast," she explained hitting a few buttons and the elevator hummed into motion.

"Still, you sure you don't need a weapon or maybe I could convince them to at least let you use your hands," she fussed. I laughed again, "Look you don't need to worry, just trust me," I said finally convincing her. The elevator reached the deck. We walked out into the open air and were hit with a blast of wind. "That the island there," I asked spotting it quite a ways down and just off to the side of the ship. "Yea, but..." I didn't let her finish I ran towards that side of the ship and jumped, curling into a spinning ball after my feet left the ship. I could feel myself falling faster and faster towards the ground. _Man, if I were alive this would still hurt, even with this thick of armor,_ I thought about three seconds before I smashed into the sands of Besaid Island. I pulled myself out of the ground a few seconds later and looked around, _I'm sure everyone on the island saw me falling, time to move out, hopefully that distracts the other sphere hunters,_ I thought about to run off but was stopped by my communicator.

"CHRIS ARE YOU THERE," I heard Stella yelling. "Yea I'm fine, the landing barely tickled," I replied smirking at a scof I heard from Joe. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING," she then proceeded to yelll at me almost making me go deaf in the process. "I'm sorry but it was going to take you another few minutes to land and I didn't want to wait, but have you pinpointed that sphere yet," I asked hearing Stella then let out a strange noise of frustration and walk off.

"Yea, sorry no luck yet, I need to be closer to the island first," Joe said as I spotted another airship. "Yo, Joe, who has a red airship with a picture of a fiery bird on the front," I said into my communicator, not taking my eyes off the airship. "What, oh dammit, those Gullwings beat us to the area again, listen up newbie," he said sounding far to superior, "you gotta beat the Gullwings to that sphere otherwise you're not joining the team and you gotta give me all your gil!" I started running toward the airship and then realized something, "Hey when did my gil become part of the bet, and don't call me a nebie, I could kick your ass any day of the week pal," I yelled at him, realizing that I had no clue where I was going. "I said I would decide what you had to do for me later, and I'll call you what I want till you're part of the team, oh and if you want to know which way to go it's down that path and to the right," he said obviously now being close enough to tell that I was lost. I ran in that direction and bumped square into someone. I fell abckwards did a little roll and ended back up on my feet and I saw... Rikku and her black garbed friend.

"YOU," they yelled in unison. "Umm, hey look a chocobo," I yelled and they actually looked as I ran off. I did a frontflip while running in order to look behind me and I saw that they were gaining fast already. "Which way dammit," I asked loudly. "Straight towards the village," Joe yelled back through the communicator. I saw the village but the path was winding and it would take to long to walk down. I stopped and turned to face Rikku and her friend. They stopped about ten feet away. "What's with your hands being tied," Rikku asked very quickly. "Hyper thing aren't ya, my hands are tied by chocie, it's a test, now who's your friend there Rikku," I said trying to get a name so I wouldn't have to call her a friend anymore, and who knew, maybe it would bring back a few memories. Her friend just stood there, "She's Paine," Rikku finally said after a few seconds. "Rikku," Paine scolded her. "What," she asked innocently, "hey, what's your name bub?" I just backed up and jumped down the cliff and slid all the way to the bottom and ran straight for the village.

"Head straight when you enter the village, it's somewhere near the temple." I heard Joe say. "Your helping me even though if you do your probably going to lose the bet," I said which made him actually think and now he stopped giving me directions. _Great now if I get lost I'm done,oh well I'm persistant,_ I thought running straight into the village. I ran toward what I was sure was the temple but stopped when my eye caught something shiny on top of the temple. I looked closer and saw that a bird on top was holding a sphere so small it could be held between two fingers. "Yoink, gimme that sphere bird," I yelled jumping at it but of course as birds do it panicked and flew off. I bounced myself off the roof where it used to be and chased after it. The bird flew fast but not any higher then the tops of the trees. I continued bouncing off trees and whatever I could to keep up. I saw Rikku and Paine out of the corner of my eye and yelled as I jumped by, "Hello, I'm gonna get the sphere, bye!" I jumped and almost got in front of the bird,_ I need to get in front of it so I can grab the sphere_, I thought pushing forward in a manner so that I felw directly underneath the bird, with my back turned. I reached out and grabbed it. "Gotcha," I said as the bird released it and flew off. Immediately after it did so however I felt myself fall about twice as fast as I should have been. "What the..." but I couldn't finish since I was now sliding along the ground. "Ouch, that must have hurt," I heard Rikku say from a distance. I struggled but managed to get to my feet.

"Picking me up anytime would be good Joe," I yelled into my communicator. "On the way," he replied, then I heard him grumbling. I stood at a stalemate with the Gullwings for a few seconds then I saw something. "Look out for the Chocobo," I said pointing with my foot right behind them. "Like we would fall for that twice," they said standing there. I then laughed as a chocobo trampled them and then proceeded to fall into a lake. "Dumb chocobo," I heard Paine grumble as I ran off to go catch my ride.

* * *

Gotta love those random chocobo attacks. My excuse for the chocobo running them over and falling in the lake is that it had chocobous dumbitus, which is a disease that chocobos can catch when they hang around a stupid person like Tidus, or possibly Wakka. Anyways please review, I appreciate suggestions and comments so Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase review. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Second Shadow**

I was now running backwards up a mountain path, that was practically in the middle of nowhere on Besaid Island. I was running backwards so as to keep a lookout for Rikku and Paine, who had been chasing me for at least ten minutes now and just cause I can actually almost run faster that way, plus it looks really cocky. I was having great fun till I fell. It didn't hurt but it annoed me beyond compare. I stood up and looked around, _who digs a random hole and hides it for no reason_, I thought as checked to make sure I still had the sphere. Then I saw a figure in the shadows, it looked familiar but when it stepped forward I noticed that it was a female, but it reminded me of dark figure that resembled me back near the Farplane. This was not like me at all though, it was as I said Female and well it was hard to describe since all it looked like was a shadow. I was expecting it to attack me like the shadow me had. This one however seemed a lot less aggresive then the first. It held a staff and didn't seemto be doing anything besides making gestures and swinging its staff in the air.

Then after a few seconds I saw a bright flash and felt myself knocked back. "That was a spell right, damn that was strong," I said standing up and moving my neck around, making sure it was still atached. I ran over and jumped kicking the shadow as I fell. It fell back but since it seemed to get back up with ease I gussed that I had to hit it with my claws. I quickly formulated a plan and set it into action. It was rather a simple plan I thought, knock over figure, then jump and fall on back on top of figure and , of course, I would have to make sure my claws were positioned so as to hit the figure. The plan worked perfectly, so far these shadows were slow and rather stupid actually, the first one had worried me but the second had quelled those fears. Just as before though the shadow had split and pieces entered my body. Just as before I recovered some memories, but this was no single memory flashing before my eyes, instead many flashed in front of my eyes all at once. I sat up suddenly and looked around, the memories I recovered this time were all my memories of Yuna, a lot had other blacked out images in them too, I'm guessing they were many people that I still didn't remember. _Time to get out of this hole,_ I thought running up the wall and doing a flip so that I landed on my feet outside the hole.

Right in front of me though was Rikku and Paine, who had just now caught up and reached the far side of this hole, they were panting and bent over with their hands on their knees. "Aww poor babies, am I too fast for your little feet to keep up with," I asked trying to bug them. It must have worked because they instantly took off at a, well more of a jog then anything, I took off at a run laughing so hard that I forgot to watch where I was going. Now most people would probably watch where they are going while at the top of a mountain. Today however by some crazy twist of fate, there were two people not watching where they were going, me and well you'll find out the other person in a few seconds. Now as I ran I did turn to look what was in front of me but all I saw was a person and then open air, and in my mind that meant I would run into the person and then we would both fall off the cliff.

I did run into the person who then tumbled with me to the cliff and we did fall but I caught the edge of the cliff with my chin, which may I add was a total fluke and actually almost phsically impossible so don't try it at home. The other person then proceeded to catch my ankle and to their luck, not fall. "Well, I like meeting new friends but usually I'm not this important a link in someones life till after I know their name," I said trying not to laugh since that would cause me to fall. "Chris, Chris is that you," I heard a voice which I now recognized to be Yuna's. "Umm... no," I said in an alomst questioning voice, wondering if she would believe me. She didn't of course, "Yes it is, where have you been and why haven't I even thought of you until now," she asked. I thought about what she just said, _why is it that she knows who I am but no one else recognizes my voice, _I thought as I noticed that Rikku and Paine were now approaching me and decided to ask Yuna a favour. "Hey Yuna, could you possibly not tell anyone who doesn't figure out it's me under here that it's me under here," I asked in one breath. "Yea, sure, but why..." I cut her off though, " No time to explain at the moment!"

Rikku walked up and raised her foot back, "Give me one good reason not to boot you in the head right now buddy," she obviously still exhausted from the earlier run. "Well, one, it would hurt with such soft boots on, two, I'm too pretty to fall and third, I'd rather not hurt the innocent person hanging from my foot right now," I said as quickly as I could. "I said one but since you gave me tow good ones I won't and... Oh my gosh, Yunnie, hurry Paine we gotta help her," she said now jumping around. "Clam down, hey what do you mean two, Allright, "Yunnie"," I said acting as though I didn't know her, "can you climb up my body?" She didn't answer but started grabbing pieces of my armor and pulling herself up toward Rikku and Paine who helped her up when she got close enough. "Oh, by the way you are not to beatiful to fall," Rikku said putting her foot against my head and pushing. "Ouch," I yelled as I began to fall but I quickly flipped myself around and dug my feet into the side of the cliff. I stood there for awhile wondering where the heck my ride was. "Hey Chris, sorry we took so long, we lost the connection with you a couple seconds ago," I heard as the airship approached me from behind.

"Bloody hell, could you have taken any longer," I yelled at Joe as I got into the bridge and broke the ropes behind my back. I held out the sphere, and still mad I asked very loudly, "What do I do with this thing?" Suddenly they all gathered extremely close and were staring at the sphere in astonishment. I sweat dropped, "Umm, what's wrong, did I break it or something," I asked not sure what they were so amazed with. Then finally after what seemed like at least an hour one ofthem finally decided to answer. It was Al who I hadn't heard say much yet, but he was talkitive when he had something to talk about. "This sphere isn't the normal size this could have occured in many diffrent ways, I need to do some tests on it, if I may," he said putting his hand out. I stood there and thought about it, but found no personal use for the sphere so I handed it to him. "Oh and Chris do you think you could chop this sheet of metal in half," he asked holding up a thick hunk of metal. I stood there wondering why he could possibly want me to do that but I decided to cooperate and gave it a good hack with my hand and it fell clean in two. "Thank you," he said scraping some shards of my armor that had chipped off when I hit the metal. _Ah, I see testing my armor are you, well good I might figure this stuff out if he does,_ I thought then realizing I hadn't seen Stella since I had gotten on the ship and I hadn't heard from her since she stormed off after I jumped down to Besaid Island. "Yo, Joe, where's Stella," I asked seeing if he remembered our bet. He opened his mouth but then closed it. He had obviously remembered. I looked over at Suzzie and she said, "She's in her room, down a floor farthest door on your right," she said pointing me towards the elevator. I nodded and took off down the hall.

* * *

**That's where I'm ending it for two reasons. First, there is a lot of stuff in the next chapter. Second, that "stuff" can't be seperated so I need it all in my next chapter. So my next chapter will be long, and take a long time to complete, so please bepatient my readers. Oh, and plz review if you don't my head will explode and you'll never find out how this ends ( okay so I'm begging for reviews) but thats only because there are so many hits on my story an so few reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A "Fun" Visit From "Death"**

I walked out onto the floor which I would have guessed had all their rooms and maybe some kind of shop, bar, or something to that effect. _Farthest door on the right, farthest on the... right,_ I thought approaching the door. I was about to knock when the door suddenly zipped open, "Umm, hey, are you okay," I asked noticing her face looked like she had been crying since I left or something. "Yea," she said sounding a little mad and sniffling. "Look, I'm sorry about jumping off the ship early, it's just, well I might as well tell someone now, I'm dead, deceased, or the more common term, unsent, but I'm unique in the fact that I was in the Farplane then came back here," I said all at once. She just stared at me for a minute, then gave me a slight look of disbelief. "Fine, don't believe me, I'll prove it," I said driving my right hand right through the torso of my armor. Then as I pulled it back out my armor sealed up behind my hand. She still looked astonished but now at the fact that I was dead.

"Well the truth is, I was more upset because you jumping off the ship reminded me of an old memory, when I was younger my Father, died trying to save me from falling off an airship, he managed to keep me from falling, but he fell and... well..." she almost started crying, and then hugged me. _Syuck inside a cold suit of armor without any real emotions, it must be cold to hug me even,_ I thought letting her go, "It must even have been hard for you to be on top of an airship after that," I half asked her. She shook her head, "I recovered rather fast my mothre told me if I didn't conquer my fear I would never be able to be happy," she said seeming a little happier. I didn't even think about asking about her mother in case she had died, another time maybe. Then I loked up behind her into her room and sawsomething that made my jaw drop. Along with some memories of Yuna I got a few of my original world, one of which was standing in the next room.

It was a literal everyday rendition of Death, cloak, scythe and all. I fell back, pointed and tried to speak but I found no voice. _What the hell is death doing in this world and why is he after me, or is he after her, nope definitely after me, _I thought as "Death" passed through Stella and came straight for me, scythe raised. He swung and I rolled out of the way at the very last possible second, "Can you see that," I yelled not taking my eyes off this figure of Death. She turned her head sideways questioning my sanity now. _WELL, OBVIOUSLY NOT OTHERWISE YOU'D BE A LITTLE FREAKED OUT TOO, _I thought trying to plan a route to lose Death and hopefully be permanently safe, but now that I thought about it, since he aparated inside the airship couldn't he just go wherever he felt like. I decided to try and get away anyways and took off running and pushed right past Death and down the hall to the elevator. I was so lucky that the elevator was waiting on this floor, so as soon as the door opened I jumped in and hit any random button, just wanting to get to any other floor. Unfortunately, I was right in assuming that he could go where ever he felt like, since as I turned I saw him right in front of me. "Eep," I said as he swung aiming specifacly at my right arm. "Got a problem with my right arm there bud," I asked swinging right at his face but it just phasedright through him. _Oh, freakin pickle nuts, this sucks, now what the hell am I supposed to do, _I thought as I scratched my own thumb, which I only do if I'm nervous and stumped. He swung again but I dodged even though I was busy staring at my hand which I noticed was creating what looked like small bursts of flame. I looked over at Death who seemed to be a little worried about the flame I could produce.

I had an idea and began concentrating as hard as I could, a few seconds later it worked, perfectly, my arm was shrouded completely in flame. Death was now backed into the corner and holding his scythe in front of him. "Fear me," I yelled as I swung at him yet again, but this time he just disappeared just as I was about to hit him. _That's right run you coward_, I thought standing there, proud of my amazing accomplishment. I had fought off death, I stood there, happy with myself and decided to extinguish my arm, which was almost as easy as lighting it had been. I was surprised that my right arm did not smoke or burn at all. The door to the elevator opened and, there was a scythe in my arm. Death had obviously figured out which floor I was going to and got there ahead of me. The funny thing in all this is right after the scythe hit my arm it burst into flames and so did the scythe. I laughed inside as the scythe disintegrated and then so did the figure that looked like death. I suddenly found no energy to keep me standing and fell to my knees right outside the elevator which then proceeded to close. My right arm was burning, I could feel no pain, but this was painfull, it had been inflicted by that thing and now I could feel my arm changing. I knew nothing except that Stella came out of the elevator a little later and looked absolutley horrified at me, I had no idea what was happening, but I was losing control of my body, and something inside me was gaining that control. I managed to stand up but I knew this thing would try and hurt Stella and the other, and who knew maybe destroy the airship, so I was forced to do something once again, I walked towards the edge and planned to jump off again. I could barely hear now but I did hear Stella running up behind me and I turned and saw her reach out to touch me but pull away as she almost got burned. The armor was heating up, I needed to jump, NOW. I managed to reach the edge and jump and noticed there was nothing but water below. _Well, at least it will cool off the armor _I thought wondering if I would be able to leave the ocean depths or if me and this armor would be stuck there forever. Shortly before I hit the water though, I lost consciousness.

* * *

Ok, so its not that long but theres a long chapter in me somewhere, though maybe u dont want a long chapter, meh, plz review and let me know if you prefer longer or shorter chapters. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just letting you know that some of this chapter is in some one else's Point of View and this will occour every now and then.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Overheating**

????'s PoV

_I have finally taken over the fools body, now I must eliminate **them** before they realize how to kill us. Now why the hell am I underneath the ocean, guess I better start walking. Ah, and I can't talk through this body either, he still has too much of his body remaining in it's normal form, I have to find the other Chaos bringers and get them to change the rest of his body. What, he doesn't even have the other two orbs yet, dammit he's so slow, well he did lose all his memories._

Meanwhile back on the airship (which I still have not named)

No particular PoV here though

"Where the hell is he," Stella yelled running around, unsure of where she should be and what she should be doing. "Take it easy Stell, if his communicator is still on I can easily find him using his signal, but how do we know if he's still alive, I mean he has on that huge suit of armor and he fell into the ocean, he'll never have enough air to get out," Al said causing Stella to calm down some and stop. "Well, the thing is, shortly before he was atttacked by this thing we couldn't see, he told me..." Stella stopped for a brief moment and everyone stared at her. "...He said that he had already died and had been in the Farplane, then came back here using the armor which sapped his memories as soon as he set foot here," she said as fast as she could.

Back to ????'s PoV

_Bloody ocean, now that I'm out of that acursed water I can cause some havoc, that will bring out the Chaos bringers and allow me to get complete control of this body _I thought walking up the beach. The beach, much to my displeasure, was empty, I need to find some people, fast.

"I'm telling you the reading from the airship said it was heading right here, it's never wrong," I looked over and saw **her**. _I have to dispose of her now, then I can move on to the slightly less important matters._

(yea lots of PoV changes) Chris's PoV

"Well who knew you could be trapped in your own mind while some other entity is about to attack one of your sphere hunting enimies, well what do I care about Rikku anyways, not like she's that important or anything," I said walking around inside what I had figured out was my own mind, luckily I now know what I look like now without my armor, unless this body wasn't me, I don't remember enough to tell. As long as this guy didn't hurt anyone important to me I was fine with him, but I suppose I should be trying to stop him from hurting any one who didn't deserve it, like Rikku for example. "All right I want contol of my body back right now buddy," I yelled into the endless void that is my mind. There was nothing I could do now but wait, and now, but it seemed familiar somehow, my arm had changed. Instead of my usual five fingers, I had three long claws that stuck out at least three times as far as the normal finger, the skin was all red and I had small spikes sticking out al the way around my wrist. Moving on up, a blade that looked like it shot out of my forearm through my elbow. Then at my shoulder there was a large pointed spike sticking out like it was a shoulder pad or something.

I could see and hear everything, including this other guy's thougths, which seemed to be all he could do, no talking, maybe he didn't have enough control to speek yet. Didn't matter, I noticed some one walk into the side of his vision, it was Stella and the others! "Dammit, get outta here," I yelled uselessly. _Maybe I should take out that one first _he thought, now knowing I could hear his thoughts. "You bastard, gimme back control of my body," I yelled running towards the area where I was able to see what was going on. I ran straight into an invisible barrier of sorts. It electrocuted me and sent me flying back about seven feet. I charged it again and again, till about the 20th time when I smashed it with a good hard punch as I ran up and it shattered.

Suddenly I was on the beach and in the armor again, caught completely by surprise I lost all footing and fell flat on my face. I pushed myself up some only to be stepped on by some unknown foot. "Now where is this odd sphere that has been acting up lately loves," a female voice that like many others I had heard sounded vaugely familiar. "Your standing on them Leblanc," I heard Rikku say obviously frustrated. I pushed myself up not caring if I knocked over this Leblanc or not, I was tired of getting pushed around. She moved her foot as I stood up and stared at me as I turned to face her. I stared at her for a minute then walked off, "Stupid people stepping on me," I grumbled as I passed by Rikku and Paine. Then I felt something ricochet off the back of my helm. I turned quickly begining to get a little mad at being attacked so frequently. It was one of the guys standing next to Leblanc, some skinny guy with a pair of guns. "Buzz off," I said slamming my fist into the ground causing a huge explosion of heat to burst forth.

The sand where my fist had hit had turned to glass, in fact everything within a five foot radius had been burned, scorched, or in the case of the sand, turned to glass. "We're leaving," I said walking back to Stella and the others, "hey Al you finish those tests on the sphere and my armor," I asked after we were a good distance from the beach. "What, oh, yea, just finished them before we landed, the tests on the sphere yielded no information, but I did figure out that the armor is, well, very complicated to put it simply, it has regenerative properties, it is also so hard that it can not be pierced, except by itself," he said informing me of only one new peice of information. "Umm, what's with your arm Chris," Stella asked afraid to approach me. Actually the whole group was keeping their distance. "Look that thing that you couldn't see, it's called a chaos bringer, it stabbed my arm with a scythe, it brought out this arm and some other, entity took control of my body," I said explaining what had happened. "I have complete control of my body now, but I can't control the power of my attacks with this arm," I continued patting my right arm. "Hey who are they," yelled Suzzie, pointing towards two shadowy figures that ran off as soon as they knew they had been spotted.

_More memories_, I thought bolting after them. "Hey where are you going," I heard Stella yell from behind me. "Be right back," I said picking up the pace in order to catch them. I could see them now, one looked like me, well, the me I saw in my head and the other, looked like no one I had seen yet. I would credit them with one thing, they were fast, and smarter then the other shadows. I jumped in front of them and they stopped just as I landed. Suddenly my arm started acting up, it burst into flames. The flames got continuously bigger until they had almost consumed my body. _What the hell is going on, I need to cool this off, otherwise it will just keep getting bigger until it consumes everything, _I thought then remembered the spere I had stolen from the bird. I jumped past the two shadows and tried to get closer to the group. I hadn't noticed till just now but even though we left the beach there was still sand everywhere, I was in a desert. Everywhere I stepped glass, _stupid heat makes sand into glass, and glass when not broken is slippery like ice,_ I thought wondering if I would ever be able to reach the others and get that sphere. _This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder_.

* * *

Finally done chapter 6, and it's my birthday tommorrow, I hope it's better then last year, that was a horrible day, but anyways, plz review and I would just like to thank dragonsrullz for all the reviews, since they're the only one who has reviewed this story so far, and thany you to all those that have read this as well. PLZ REVIEW!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:Many New Developments, and Some Old Ones**

I was stuck. The heat I was giving off had turned a sloped dune into glass and I was unable to even stand for more then a second. I finally realized that I could just use my claws to drag myself up the hill, which I proceeded to do. "I'll have to get my memories later, right now I need that sphere, I hope they can throw far because these flames are getting huge," I said nearing the top of the dune now. I pulled myself over and rolled down a little ways, and then jumped to my feet almost slipping on the already glass ground. Then off a little ways in the distance I could see the other's running towards me. "Throw me the sphere," I yelled at the absolute loudest that I could. Either my voice was extremely loud or the sounds of the flames whirling around me carried my voice a long ways cause I saw Al hand off the sphere to Joe who took a big wind up and threw the sphere as hard as I could. This guy must have played some pro sports when he was younger cause he had a heck of an arm, the sphere hit me spuare in the head and actually indented my armor! It fell and almost rolled away but I dove and managed to grab it. _I have no idea where this is supposed to go, _I said taking a complete guess and putting it in the open thing on my chest. It fit perfectly and the thing clamped shut around it.

I concentrated attempting to use the new orb. The flames suddenly just burnt out and the ground I was laying on turned to ice. "Oh, that's so much better, from slippery glass to solid ice," I said attempting to stand, which actually worked. I was unable to slip on the ice, so I walked out onto the glass and to my surprise I didn't slip on it either. _So now I can't slip and fall on any surface,_ I thought doing a backflip and landing perfectly. "What was that all about," Stella asked when they finally managed to catch up to me. "What, the flames, just a power going nuts because its overcharged because of this arm, and the running off thing was because I saw some guys that I really need to continue chasing so I'll be right back," I said without stopping then took off running in the direction of the shadows. I heard the others groan as I sped off in the last direction I could remember the shadows going. I jumped as high as I could to avoid the pit I fell in earlier and looked around. I couldn't see anything but sand in every direction. Then as I landed I thought of something, if my right arm could control fire and when I activated the body orb I could control ice, then what could the rest of my body do. If the rest just required concentration as well then I could easily just activate the powers. Mind you I had no clue what they would do, what if they killed me, or someone nearby. I went over the pros and cons in my head and decided to go for it. I decided to try and use my right leg first.

I concentrated on bringing out the power of my leg and saw the spot where I had guessed there was an orb started glowing. I couldn't tell what element this was so I tryed giving a simple kick, and I swear I saw something move on the ground. I decided to try a step forward and stomp my foot down. The instant my foot connected with the ground a long line of sand pillars rose abruptly and fell again from the ground in front of me. I experimented with my right leg and the power of Earth for awhile then decided to try my left arm. I found it to contain the power of lightning. There was only one thing I hadn't tried, the one in my head. As I tried to use the power in my helmet I felt a burning piercing pain run through my head and fell to the ground. _If you wish to use the power of your helm you must first learn to use your armor properly._ "Properly, what the hell does that mean, that's like saying theres more then one use for a rock in a war, you bash someone with it, or in this case you wear it and use the funny power things," I yelled at the disembodied voice, but to no avail, of course, those voices never talk back.

Then, completely out of no where something smoked me in the side of the head and sent me flying. I thought I would never stop, even after I hit the ground I slid like another 50 feet. When I finally did stop I jumped to my feet imeadiatly searching for the fool who dared hit me. I spotted him, one of the shadows, he was on the ground, his accomplice was a ways behind him. They had catapulted the first guy into me and now they were trying to run away. _Hit and run? Not to me you don't._ I pushed off the sand and began running as fast as I could. The first shadow had no chance, I drove my hand right through it as I ran through it. The memories restored were... ah, Wakka, what goof. The other onesaw me coming and pulled out its weapon. It smashed me to ground and tried to stab me in the face but I rolled out of the way, jumped to my feet, reached behind my back, grabbed the shadow and threw it on the ground in front of me. I drove my claws straight through its head and waited for my memories to return. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment then I simply passed out.

* * *

"Ow, where am I, and where are my memories, I need those damned things... actually come to think of it I seem to have forgotten why I need my memories back, besides the fact that they are mine and they will explain my past," I said realizing I pretty much answered my own stupid question. "Ah, that and the fact that if you don't you'll be sent back to the Farplane and trapped there for eternity," I heard a mysterious voice say from out of nowhere. Then again, nowhere, where I was was everywhere. There was nothing in every direction, empty darkness. "Not to mention the fact that you should probably be fine considering that last shade you killed gave you almost all your memories back," the strange voice which now decided to show it's face told me. "Well, those things are called shades eh, that's not my major concern at this moment though, that would be finding out what ye want with me," I said, saying ye for no actual reason. "What I want with ye, is to be tellin' ye about your armor... and stop talking like that," the voice said stepping forward more allowing me to see its face and find out that. He looked exactly like me!

After telling me that he was simply part of my mind he began to explain to me the deepest secrets of the armor and my powers. Okay, so there wasn't really much to explain besides two things. First if I really desired a weapon I could create it using my armor, there were however... complications, to this process. First off, I could only create certain weapons if I knew their general shape function and even if I did, it had to be removed from a certain part of the armor otherwise it would simply disintegrate and be reabsorbed into my armor. He explained that depending on lenth width and general shape something like a sword should be made from my arm, and a spear either from my leg or my spine area. The weapons would of course be made of the same material as my armor, meaning I should be careful considering it can pierce my armor. He also told me that if I were to concentrate and use one of my powers correctly I could give the weapon I create a elemental power. Lastly he explained that I still would not be able to use the power of my helm until I mastered the art of making these weapons and I would still need to find the last orb for my left leg. I thought he was done but he stopped me with one final thing to say, " Chris be warned of this, once you do aquire the ability to use the power of your helm, be wary of how often you use it, for each time you will create a being that will hunt you down and attempt to curse you with a fate worse then death, and it will not spare anyone who stands in its way." I nodded and stood up only to fall down and pass out again.

* * *

This time when I awoke all I saw was sand, and then I realized that I was face down in the sand. I layed there for a minute and then realized that I had now somehow recovered almost all of my memory, there were a few blanks. In my memories I could hear the remaining two people's first letter of their name's. There was an R and an A. I would have to worry about that a little later. I rolled over almost blinding myself in doing so since the sun was directly above me. When my eyes focused I saw that Stella and the others were now staring at me. "So, let me get this straight, we chased you halfway across a dessert just for you to pass out and then wake up again," Al asked seeming mad. "Yea pretty much, hey where's Suzzie," I asked realizing our airship driver wasn't here. "She went back to get the ship and is going to come pick us up," she explained just as we heard the roar of the airship approaching. I looked up and spotted something clinging to the side, I almost immeadiatly realized what it was. "We appear to have a hitchiker, of the sorts that only I can see," I whispered just loudly enough that Stella could hear. She looked at me with a momentary puzzled look then realized what I meant. "I believe that I'm going to be riding topside if you don't mind," I said and got no complaints.

Later on top of the airship as we were taking off, I kept my guard up and my eyes open for the chaos bringer. I was unsure which element it feared but I was sure that I could figure it out pretty fast, since whicever part of my body it went for was the element it feared. I suddenly saw something zip by the corner of my left eye and turned to face the chaos bringer which already had its scythe raised. I rolled backwards just in time to dodge and realized it was attacking my left arm. "So, don't like lightning but yet you seem to be as fast as it, well we can fix that," I said concetrating on my left arms power, causing it to charge instantly. I threw lightning and rained it down upon the chaos bringer as best I could but it was always able to move just in time. Then I got an idea, I thought about it for a minute then decided. I concentrated on my lighting element and reached into my chest and pulled out a giant shuriken, almost like Stella's. It was charged with enough electricity to power a large city for about five days. I threw the shuriken as hard as I could and noticed something as it flew toward the chaos bringer, the elctricity was pulling the shuriken towards it. However, the chaos bringer did get smarter and manage to lead the shuriken back to me.

I turned charging the shuriken for another offensive but was forced to put up my guard as the chaos bringer lunged at me. I fell to the ground and was lucky to hold back the scythe with my shuriken but this thing was getting smarter every second. It held my shuriken back with the actual pole aspect of its scythe then it proceeded to push the scythe at just the right angle to jab me in the arm with its scythe. It then backed off and simply vanished. I could feel my arm reacting again, I had no idea where we were but I hoped the people below were ready for anything because I had to jump ship, now. I stuck one of the sharp ends of the shuriken into the hull and jumped off the side, recognizing the ground below from my now almost entirely restroed memory. We were just above Bevelle, I think a raging attack on them might piss off the New Yevonites and that was not something I was very tempted to do at the moment. I did not have much choice though as I lost conciousness just before I hit the ground.

* * *

WOW this took me awhile to write but I'm finally finished, I have almost my entire story planned out in my head so the updates should come more frequently following Christmas, I do not however have time to do any Christmas specials, sorry. Anyways, please review and also if you didn't see me getting stabbed coming then either I'm not being as obvious as I thought or you're really not paying much attention. **P.S. I LOVE NOODLES:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This whole chapter will be from the perspective of my other personality thing. Also, **_Italicized letters is Chris talking to the other personality,** Bold and Italicized means the other personality is thinking which can be heard by Chris.**_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:This Could Cause Future Issues**

I am finally free again and now I am in the midst of an extremely large city, causing chaos here is almost certain to bring forth the remaining chaos bringers. "Now I have enough control to speak, but it is obvious I am not him as my voice is to far off," I said now happy that I could speak. "Ah, and since he was so kind as to figure out how to use the weapon making power now I can use it too, as well as the ice power," I said knowing that Chris could hear me inside his own mind. I began marching straight into the city being stopped by a pair of gaurds almost immeadiatly. I simply brought my arms up and smashed their heads together knocking them cold. I gave a cold laugh at their stupidity as I walked past. My next obstacle was a door which I eaisly bashed open with one punch of my now stronger left arm.

The chaos bringers increase the power of one limb of the wearer of the armor, but it also makes them slightly more evil, except in the case of Chris. I was sealed in his mind and was released when he was firsrt stabbed by one of the chaos bringers, anyone else would have simply felt an urge to steal or at this point hurt innocent bystanders. However, I did not choose nor was I always trapped in his mind. When he killed me as I stabbed him that day inside of the great Sin I was fused with his mind and he died. I tried so hard to get out but nothing worked until the chaos bringer stabbed him and opened a hole in the barrier which held me, the same one that now holds Chris, unfortunately for me after a short time his mind begins to realize that I have taken over and begins to weaken the shield until eventually his now strenthened limbs can shatterit and he regains control. Oh but it will get worse for him, for if I find every last chaos bringer I will have control. However I must before he restores the remainder of his memory because when he does the barrier on me will collapse in on me and my being will no longer exsist, only my power will remain and in the hands of that clueless man no less. No matter the chaos I will create here will be enough to bring forth the remaining chaos bringers, then I will not fear losing this body, but instead Chris will disappear and become nothing more then a useless memory.

More guards now stood in my way but they did not fear attack me. Fools, their attacks are to slow and I can bring them to their knees with a single blow. Much to my pleasure one of the guards had the brains to flee and set off the alarm. Thousands of guards would be upon me in mere minutes. This would be fun, as long as nothing interfered. At first there were not that many but as I knocked more to the ground more simply appeared as if hiding till I was worn down. Many had guns, swords, and cast magic at me but nothing can stop me. "Flee you fools, none can stop me from destrying you all. Ah, but I contradict myself, why run, when there will be no place to run to!" I yelled as I threw one guard into about ten others causing them to have to scramble for their weapons. Then I saw a large group of soldiers on a distant trail coming to aid these useless scum. _What are you planning to do_, I heard Chris's voice echo through my head. I smirked and yelled aloud, "Kill them all!" Then I pointed my left arm ahead of the soldiers with my open palm facing them. The electrical charge started small but quickly grew to double my size, then it grew to roughly the size of a larger house. "Hope you had a good life, cause it ends now," I yelled throwing the giant ball of electricity right ahead of the soldiers position. I saw a few spot it and try to turn around to scramble out of the way but it did not matter. It killed a majority of the troops and then continued on to hit the large tower behind it. It pushed its way inside then detonated, giving off enough energy to blow out all the windows within a two-hundred foot radius and destroy enough of the neraby building's walls to collapse all of them, probably killing many more as they fell.

"You there, stop this at once," I heard a voice say and turned to see an important looking fellow that seemed overconfident and extremely mad. "I am..." he began but I cut him off. "I care not for your name or your reason for stopping me, all I care is that you stopped me and now I'm going to have to kill you," I said reaching into my back and pulling out a long sword with ridges all down the blade. _Ahahaha, you can't beat Baralai, oh sweet I remember this game pretty much now, but yea, you can't beat him cause he's pretty much needed in the story later so if you beat him now then it would like screw everything up, _I heard that voice that got more annoying everytime I heard it say. Suddenly I noticed something in the rubble of the buildings I had collapsed. Three of the four remaining chaos bringers! This body is as good as mine, I leapt onto the nearby railing and my feet just left the ground for my next jump when suddenly I stopped and was thrown violently to the ground. That stupid Baralai had the reflexes to catch me in mid-jump and the strength to stop and throw me. I had obviously sorely underestimated this foe. "I underestimated you, a mistake I won't make again," I said rushing him and swinging like a mad man.

He blocked every blow but I continued to attack. Seeing as both Chris and I are dead we have ni limit to stamina, no need to breath and can not actually feel anything. I fought with Baralai for nearly an hour before he even broke a sweat. "Chris," I heard a voice yell from behind me. I payed it no mind knowing if I turned my back Baralai may do something annoying to me. However he dropped his guard and fell to a sitting position. Tired already, I wondered if he was faking it but then ruled that out when some attendants came running and dragged him off. I turned around and saw her, that acursed girl that he likes. _What's your problem with her,_ I heard Chris say. **_Stop listening to my thoughts, and if you absolutely must know the reason I hate her is the reason I will hate any woman that gets close to you, the only way for you to die permanently is for the woman you love to pierce your heart, right now the only one who could do the is her as well considering she now has a weapon that can pierce your armor. _**I had no time to talk to these curs, I had to get to the chaos bringers before they lost intrest in this area.

I looked over and saw that they were now looking about for more chaos or at least something to do. The chaos bringers actually feed on chaos and grow stronger because of it and the stronger they were, the stronger they would make me when I absorb them like the other two. I ran towards them as fast as this pathetic humans legs would carry me. _No way in hell are you changing my body any more then you have already, and no way are you getting control either, _I heard Chris yell as he began hammering the barrier with both arms. He rammed it over and over again. The force was giving me a headache, though others could not hurt us, he was able to hurt me from inside, but I would not be able to do anything to him, the barrier is always just to strong for me to break. I was close to them now and they had seen me, if they stab me before he gets control I will most likely keep control and if gets control he will simply lose it the instant they stab him. **_You're doomed, no matter what happend I will keep control and then I will find the last chaos bringer and gain complete control of your body,_** I thought laughing manically. The chaos bringers reached out their scythes and at the exact second they touched me I felt Chris smash the barrier with every ounce of strength he could muster. I passed out from the power and the pain caused by Chris.

When I awoke I was somehow to my great enragement back in the barrier in Chris's mind. "There's no way, how, how did he do it. Curse you, I will get out of here and you will perish for this," I yelled at the top of my lungs. _Ah, is that so beacue to my knowledge you can't get out unless I get stabbed by the final chaos bringer and all I have to do is avoid chaos and find my final memories and then you're gone for good, have a nice day. _I grumbled and contmeplated a way to get out of here or at least a way to trick Chris. That Stella girl gives me a bad feeling though, I care not what happens to Chris but right now if he dies, so do I.

* * *

I said I would update after Christmas and there yago I did. Christmas was awesome though I got a Nintendo DS, a game for it, some clothes(of course), and a lot of choclate. Oh and I ended up getting three movies. I also recently bought the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest soundtrack, the music is cool and helps inspire me to write. Anyways, I better go since I still need to put this up before I go eat supper. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:Trapped**

I shook my head after regaining control and getting to my feet, my head felt like it was going to split wide open. I put my hand to my aching head and turned around. I stopped abruptly at the sight of what had to be at least three hundred guards. "Ah, whoa there, now hold on, I know you think **I** blew up all this stuff but it really wasn't me, so much as a demon thingy posessing me... and I might as well just shut the hellup since there's no chance you will believe that anyways," I said dropping my head. I stood there a moment before realizing they were not attacking me in any way. "Leave and don't come back, and we'll consider letting you get off without any penalties," I heard a random voice call out from the crowd of guards. "Oh, thanks very much, your kindness will not be forgotten," I said bolting off towards the entrance. I almost tripped at least ten times, but that was not surprising considering that my legs were now much stronger because of the chaos bringers. Just then I spotted something shiny in the corner of my eye. I stopped and bent over to retrieve the glistening object, which turned out to be the final matching orb to my armor. I stuck it in my left leg's orb socket but realized I had no time to test it out now.

Stella and the others were waiting for me just outside Bevelle. Guess they got kicked out or decided to back away from the fighting or something. "What was that about, and what's with the wings," I heard Joe ask as I approached. "Hmm, wings," I said questioningly looking at my back and realizing that I had sprouted large bat-like wings, "well, thats a odd sight now isn't it, no clue, andywas, no time to be sticking around here." Suddenly I had a very odd feeling in the depths of my very soul itself to go to the deserted temple where I had origanally met with Tidus and been rescued by the Al Bhed. "I have a need to travel somewhere, and I don't think I'll be able to reach it very quickly any other way then the airship, since I have no bloody clue how to use my wings anyways," I said muttering the last bit about my wings. "Hey, wait, Joe I thought we had an agreement that you don't do any talking, at least for another week I think, I don't remember the length of our deal, so since I'm feeling generous I'll... only charge you 1000 gil for breaking our deal," I said laughing at his expression. "Oh, come now, I'm not that mean, only 100 will do," I said as he rached into his pocket and handed me 100 gil. "Ah, and seeing as I care nothing for money, hey Al," I said causing him to look directly at me, "catch," I finished throwing a large bag of gil. "I believe I'll be able to satisfy my need of travel, you go fix up the ariship," I said giving my wings a little test flap.

I then ran and jumped as high as I could and flapped my wings as hard as I could, surprisingly, and completely against all logic, I managed to stay airborne. "Make sure you come back in one piece okay," I heard Stella yell. I turned to see her face was red and I gave her a simple thumbs up and took off. Ah, but there was a minor, tiny, little, insignificant detail I managed to overlook. I don't have a clue in which direction that abandoned temple is, nor do I know it's name, ruling out the option of asking for directions. I may not have all my memory back, but I have enough thatI remember that at no point did I ever know the name of that damned temple, nor did I care, till now. **_Turn directly to your left and head straight you idiot_**, I heard a voice in my head say. "Now what, would I listen to you for, you want me to die," I said realizing it was that evil guy inside my head who had killed me as I did the same to him. **_True, but I only want your spirit to die, not your body, if your body dies I die, and the further away from that acursed girl you are the happier I'll be. _**"Well fine, but if this is a trap your toast pal," I said taking his directions and flying the best I could considering I was just learning how to use the wings I was doing well.

Right when I was over the ocean I spotted something and realized two things about it right away. One, it was the Gullwings airship. Two, they were heading the same direction as me. "Hmm, me lazy, me be hitchhiker," I said laughing at my own idiocy. I flew a little lower and prepared to grab on to the passing airship. I almost missed, just barely snagging the last object possible. It seemed like a completely random bar near the engines. It was kinda hot here however considering my leg armor turned red hot. _Good thing I'm dead, otherwise my leg would be burnt really bad right about now_, I thought pulling myself towards the ship itself more and clamping on with my now large set of three claws on each hand. I took the remaining moments of the trip to examine my now mutated self. Not much new with my arms, just both mutated now, my feet were like talons with one sticking out of the back as well. Tiny spikes came out around my ankles, and my knee had a spike that looked like was attached to my shin and did not bend at the knee. (Therefore driving my knee into someone would impale as well now.) In addition to my wings wich I could fold up to act as a cloak in the front of sorts, I now had two large spikes sticking out of the area of my shoulder blades, just above the root of my wings. Just below were two slightly smaller spikes, then at my lower back were yet two smaller spikes. They were all slightly curved and none of them ruptured the armor, the armor seemed to morph along with my body. The I laughed as I noticed that I had a long lizard-like tail that came out just below and between the smallest spikes and ended in a large spiked ball.

The airship did not seem to plan to land since it approached and let them off and then began to ascend a little. I decide to leap over and latch on to the wall of the temple. That was a complete success and allowed me to overhear a short conversation between Rikku and Paine. "You sure the sphere radar wasn't wrong, I mean it said there was like some huge sphere right on the ship," Paine said sounding quite negative. "Maybe that was some glitch, or something on the ship that it thought was a sphere, it doesn't matter, it's never wrong, there is a sphere here," I heard Rikku say sounding less sure of herself with every word. _Well, can't let the Gullwings get a sphere before me now can we,_ I thought crawling along the wall to a place where I could climb up without being seen. I clambered up and looked around. "Oh, the metal hunk is here," I heard an all to familiar voice squeal. i looked over and much to my horror I was right, Leblanc, apparently she liked guys who were strong and had no intrest in her at all, cause that was me, and she had me in an unreleasable vicegrip. "Let go, must find sphere, and possibly something else important to me living," I said having a hunch thats why I had a feeling I had to come here. She finally let go and then began blathering on that she could help me. "Look, I really don't want your help, plus besides a sphere I'm not even sure what it is I'm looking for," I said, she immediately gave me sad puppy dog eyes. I responded with a cold stare telling myself I would not let her help, but then I realized I had no time for this. "Fine, whatever, just don't get in my way," I said slouching over in disappointment. She nodded and ran over to her lackies and began giving them orders. Just before leaving she turned and blew me a kiss, just after she turned her back I shuddered with disgust,_ she's like bloody three times my age, eww_, I thought realizing that I had better get moving.

I let my body move instinctively, it seemed to know exactly which way to go to reach the sphere. I was running down a long hall when suddenly a fiend jumped out at me. "Random encounter," I shouted grabbing the fiend and tossing it into a wall with my full strength, "I win." I turned a corner and saw that I was already in the room and noticed that I was now in a water filled room. Well, it was not so much a room as a bowl outside. Then I saw it, the sphere was at the bottom of this pool. _Plan, plan, umm, freeze the water, walk across get sphere, me smart, note to self give self treat at next chance,_ I thought laughing a bit. I concetrated on my ice power and moved it into my left arm and then continued to freeze over the water. I didn't want to was te time and freeze it solid so I just made it thick enoughto walk on. I jumped down and began walking out to where the sphere was. Suddenly I heard the ice smash behind me and turned to see the giant fish thing that attacked Tidus. "Ah, you can not hit me, because you are to ugly," I said moving as it smashed through the ice again, I then dodged another attack and taunted it once more, "that attack missed much worse then the last, I overestimated you, you are not ugly you are fugly, mwhahaha" iwent on like this for awhile not realizing what was happening. Then it hit me alittle to late, like when I was standing on one last small island of ice. "Ah, you are fugly, hungry, smart fish I see," I said as it leapt up and gobbled up me and the ice chunk. I ended up inside the part where you can see inside.

It leapt out of the water and I saw Rikku and Paine looking on to the strange scene of me kicking the fish as hard as I could and yelling, "Me no like being eaten, me give fish bad indigestion if you no spit me out!" The fish was to hungry to give me up fora bit of pain though, so instead I simply pulled out a pair of swords and, well to put it simply, in the next few second the fish went from whole to about ten thousand pieces. I swam down to get the spherebut Rikku and Paine grabbed it just as I got there. They began swimming as fast as they could away from me. I was only able to just keep up since I was basically a rock running underwater. I managed to jump out of the water and into a small passage they had gotten out of the water into. I ran after them and lunged to grab them but only got Paine's ankle. She tripped and Rikku kept moving for a bit with the sphere, Paine's trip caused a large echo but nothing else. I jumped up to chase Rikku and get the sphere but as I passed by paine she reached out and manged to trip me. I feel witha loud clang that caused a shaking to go throughout the temple. I pulled myself to my feet and saw a huge rock falling towards Rikku. _Damn my good nature, _I thought as I quickyl rushed over and braced myselfto catch the rock. Rikku was now huddled up under me and a giant rock. "Move," I grunted holding the enormous rock. She looked up but as she did I heard a lous crack beneath me. "Dammit this place is falling apart," I said just preceeding the floor shattering and me and Rikku falling through.

I found it very dark even though I was lying on my back, then I realized something, the rock fell on top of me. I squirmed around then managed to grab the rock and lift it off myself. I looked around and saw that I was trapped the floor we fell through had been covered, and all the tunnels around were blocked up with so much rubble that if I tried to remove it I would most likely be trapped under a whole wall. _Even I would be stuck under that much rubble for a very long time_, I thought putting the rock down in a corner and continuing my search for any way out of here. Looking up again I noticed something, Rikku had fallen through as well, but she had fell onto a large root sticking out of the wall near the top. "Now I'm not certain but I think you might need a hand up there," I yelled to see if she was actually awake and if she would accept aid or not. I saw her stick her head over the side and stick out her tounge, to which the root shook a bit. She yelped and grabbed on tighter. I let out a laugh, "Tell you what, I'll get you down from there, completely unharmed, if you drop me the sphere, if you still have it that is!" She sat there for a minute, obviously contemplating her choices, only really two, drop or accept help. I then saw something shiny falling. "Ah, must catch," I said diving and grabbing the sphere a good inch from the ground. "A little warning would have been nice, oh right help you," I said lifting the rock from earlier and placing the sphere in a spot where it could not be reached nor crushed. _Just in case she decides she wants it back and is a little faster then me_, I thought walking beneath the long shaft again. "Hmm, let's see, to skinny for my wing span, guess I'll have to use the walls," I said leaping to the wall near the bottom. I then jumped off that wall and to the other side and continued jumping off oppisite walls till I reached the root and then I dug my claws into the wall so that I was at the same eye level as Rikku. "Hi, I saw that you were just hanging around and decided to come on up," I said laughing at her situation. "You said you'd help me," she whinned. "Ah, yes, I suppose I did say that, I didn't promise though, it's not like if I didn't help you I'd be breaking a promise," I said, causing a look of anger and astonishment on Rikku's face. "Yea, like I'd really let an innocent girl fall to her death, it's not like I'm evil, I just joke around at the worst times," I said leaping over so that I was right next to the root. "Now would you rather I carry you, or are you just gonna get on my back, now that I think that over I'm carrying you either way so," I said as Rikku rolled her eyes and pushed off the root and grabbed onto the two large spikes at the top of my back. I almost lost my balance as the root she had just pushed off of fell into the room below and broke into pieces. "Hmm, I dunno, if you had timed it right, you might have been able to jump up and land perfectly fine," I said rather sarcastically. She wacked me over the head and yelled, "Now the heck are we gonna get down?" I smiled, which I guess showed with my eyes a little, "Fast, slow, or mid-speed way?" She looked confused, "Uh, fast, I guess?" I laughed, "Well, hold on tight then," I said and she instantly looked like she was regreting her decision as she tightened her grip on the top two spikes and wrapped her legs around me so that I was carrying her like a piggyback.

I pushed off the wall just enough so that I was right in the center of the shaft. We were falling extremely fast and going faster, and I could barely hear myself think over Rikku's screaming. My feet hit ground and went through so that the ground now started at my shins. I bent my knees to absorb a little bit of the impact but still lurched a bit. When I looked back Rikku looked dazed and then fell off my back. "Ouchie," she said as her head hit the ground. "What were the other two ways," she asked still dazed from the great speed of the fall. "Well, slow I would have crawled down like a spider and you could have probably sat on one of those spikes, and mid-speed I would have slid down the wall with enough grip that it wasn't freefall but a little faster then crawling," I replied walking over to the rock and lifting it to get the sphere back. I got up with it in my hand and turned only to have Rikku try and stab me with her dagger. It scaved off the armor and she looked shocked. I sighed, "First, this weapon, useless," I said breaking it with one hand, "second, even if you did have weapons that could pierce my armor, like these," I continued making a set of daggers that Rikku could use. "Even if you do pierce my armor it wion't do squat, so go ahead and try," I said putting my arms to the side. She tokk one dagger and drove it through mr armor and pulled it downward, something that would kill any normal man. However my armor, as always, sealed up behind the cut and I went unscaved. "How do I know that your not just really skinny and it missed you," she questioned causing me to sigh again. I made areally long sword and cut the armor perfectly in half with one swipe. It seadled up and Rikku's jaw dropped. "Yea, I'm dead okay, get over it, I'm a little concerned on how to get out of here," I said frustrated. "Why, don't you just smash away all that debris covering those tunnels," Rikku asked to which I just gave some of the debris a light kick causing a few light rocks to fall on my armor from the wall above. "Well, your dead right, so it won't hurt," she said trying to convince me. "Not the hurt I'm worried about, more the trpped and unable to move forever thing," I responded causing Rikku to droop. I sighed, _Doesn't appear to be any possible way to get out without getting buried alive... well dead, whatever, unless, ah but of course, that has to help, or else I'm trapped here for a very long time to say the least, _I thought coming up with a plan.

* * *

Ah wow, long chapter in such a short time, well I do have most of the story plaaned in my head already so, makes sense. Please review, considering I haven't gotten any reviews on the last two chapters I'm starting to wonder if my story is any good. Also, this is the longest chapter in this story so far. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:An Old Feeling Returns**

"Okay, I have and idea, however it comes without saying that their are risks to my idea, and it may not even be possible," I said seeing a worried look on Rikku's face. "I hope this plan is a little less... rash, then your last one," Rikku said remembering our brief fall not too long ago. "Well I guess first I should test this before I try and use it and end up like, killing someone, or something," I said causing Rikku to look even more scared. I slapped my forehead, and decided to just give it a try, I concentrated on my left leg's power not knowing what it was. I decided to give it a test kick and saw as I kicked dust from the floor stirred in a straight line moving away from my foot, a long ways. _Great, air element really helps, kay lets try the helm, _I thought concentrating on the power as hard as I could. Suddenly darkness literally came out of the ground and swalloed me up, I sat in pitch black for a moment and realized that I could now move quickly anywhere I wanted to go. I just made the darkness take me where I wanted to go, but I decded to test it and made it bring me across the room.

I came out of the darkness on the oppisite side of the room and behind Rikku. She turned looking astonished, and then suddenly my head felt like it was going to split in two.I fell to my knees and clutched my head, "What the hell," I muttered clutching my head tighter as the pain seemed to increase slightly every second. "What's wrong, I thought you were dead and couldn't get hurt," Rikku said almost taunting me. "True, I can't physically be hurt, but if I am attacked from within my own mind by the man who killed me and then fused with me, I can be hurt. But he can't hurt me unless he's given more power by something," I said then realizing my shadow power gave him more strength.

"Rikku, are you alive down there," I heard a man with an obvious Al Bhed accent shout. _Rikku hangs out with Al Bhe... wait a sec, her eyes, their green, she is an Al Bhed, _I thought causing Rikku's reply to be blocked out by my mind. "Hey metal head," Rikku said drawing my attention, "can you get up there and open up a path if there is a spot close enough to an exit?" I looked up and noticed there was a tiny hole, "Ah, but of course mi'lady, anything for her majesty," I said laughing as she took a swing at me and I jumped up and bounced to the top of the shaft. " Move away from the middle of the shaft, and you guys outside back up," I shouted. I drove a fist into the hole making it slightly larger. "Now what was the point of that," I heard Paine say. I held up a single finger telling them to wait and watch. I reached down onto the ground and dug my claws straight through. I then proceeded to pull with all my strength. An extremly large chunk came bursting out and I threw it aside and down into the room. I heard Rikku scream and saw the people outside look at me, "What, it didn't hit her, and I told her to move," I said shaving off as much rock as I could so that I knew it would be large enough for me to fit through. I then slid back down and grabbed Rikku, "Hey," she shouted. "Would you rather me leave you here and let them try and get you out with a rope or something," I asked causing Rikku to stop struggling. I lept up and grabbed on at the hole I made. I helped Rikku through the hole and her friends helped her up on the other side.

I pulled myself through and stood up to be greeted by a slew of weapons. "Ah, now see that would help, if you could even kill me, but you can't... so, move," I said walking by with the sphere in my hand. I was almost out of the tunnel when I held up the sphere, "What is so important about these things?" My question was almost immediately answered when the sphere went off and I saw the man who looks almost exactly like Tidus, "Ah, so this is the sphere that starts Yuna's next journey, guess the Gullwings get this one then," I said turning around to go talk to them. I ran into them in a matterof seconds. They gave me a curious look and an even more curious one when I threw the sphere at Rikku. "You should show Yuna that," I said and walked off. _Great, I came here for nothing, except a long boring useless introduction to the story of a game I remember a little about, _I thought walking acros the water in the fish room, which I was turning to ice in a nice path the whole way. I jumped up to a higher level on the other side and spotted something move in the distance. "Ello ello, what's this," I said bolting off in that direction.

I quickly arrived at the location of the movement but saw nothing at the moment. Then I spotted the thing, which I now discovered was another shade, moving towards the Gullwing's airship. "Damn, for carrying such a heavy sword you move fast," I said running after it. It had gotten on the airship and I just saw the elevator doors close as I got on following it. I hit the elevator button over and over until it finally came down, I went to the farthest floor besides the deck, it was like a hotel and saloon thing. I took a quick glance, managing to barely evade sight of the Hypello barkeep. I then ran back to the elevator and went to the bridge. Which to great luck was where I found the Shade, it appeared to be messing around with the controls, but was unable to move the ship or even start it. It turned to see me as I approached. It drew lifted it's large blade so that it was in both hands. I drew a long katana from my left arm. The shade looked panicky, and seemed to be concetrating above me not directly on me. I looked up and noticed a ventalation shaft entrance. "No way pal," I said dashing at him swinging just as he seemed to dematerialize around me and move into the shaft like he had become smokey air. "Ugh, I hate this so much," I said hearing the sound of the elevator. I jumped up and tore off the cover to the shaft and noticed that I was barely going to fit, what with the wings and spikes and all. I shoved myself through, slowly and rather loudly, high pitched squeaking and scratching rang through the vents as I pushed myself along. It seemed to widen a little ways in and now I was moving much faster. The shades cooled the air around them, leaving an indiscreet but clear path for me to follow.

We, that is to say the shade and I, ended up in the engine room. It ran the wrong way on its initial exit and was now trapped betweem me and the now running engine. It would not escape me this time. I noticed it beginning to revert to it's gas form again. I aimed my arm straight up and shot out a large chunk of my armor. It splattered across the vent, and melded into place, blocking the vent. It changed to it's gasious state anyways and attempted to float over me to the door. "No you don't," I said creating a large bow and arrow. I quickly took aim and shot just a bit in front of the shade's projected path. It nailed it dead on, the gas moving with the arrow to the wal just behind. The instant the arrow hit the wall the shade returned to normal and then began to melt away likethe others. These memories hit me and knocked me back, but I managed to stay concious. After recovering I now had my memories of Auron. There was only one left and this airship was getting close to it, however I had no means of leaving this ship undetected, not like that really mattered. If they had not been alerted by the scraping in the vents then they were deaf and I'm sure they were looking for me right now.

I was right of course, as I approached the elevator, after recovering the metal I had used, the door opened. Right inside were Rikku and Paine shocked to see me. "Sorry about the intrusion, I had business on your ship, and now I have business in the Calm Lands," I said calmly, "but, seeing as your heading for Besaid I will be flying via my own wings to the Calm Lands if you don't mind." They looked dumbfounded and were at a loss for words. "I either need you to move so I can use the elevator or tell me how to open these doors without the elevator on that floor because I have a feeling that something big is going to happen at the Calm Lands and I need to go... NOW," I said causing them to step out of the elevator. I hit the button to go up on deck and the door swooshed shut. I stood there impatiently waiting to reach the deck. When the door finally opened I didn't take my time, I ran and jumped off the side spreading my huge bat wings wide. I flapped them hard floating inplace for a moment to figure out which way to go, the instant I knew my heading I bolted off in that direction. When I came close I had a sudden urge to stop on the cliff bordering the valley that is the Calm Lands.

When I landed I was very glad that I had done so. I looked on in awe at the soldiers below, there were so many that I could barely see any grass on the ground itself. They were expecting me, but how, I scanned the entire place over and noticed three things that both angered and frustrated me. One, on the oppisite side of the Calm Lands I spotted a cage holding the final shade. Second, almost right next to this cage was the final chaos bringer needed to eliminate me. Finally, just below my location stood Baralai, but he had many guards about, and in the middle of these guards were Stella and my other companions. _Plan plan, need a plan, okay, umm, take out the guards and knock out Baralai, run across the Calm Lands, causing as little chaos as possible and kill the last shade before the chaos bringer reaches me,_ I thought realizing that was probably my best chance but there was almost no way I could pull it off. I would have to try, no matter what. I could jump down to where the guards and Baralai were, but then I remembered, why jump when you can move amongst the shadows themselves. I used the power of my helm and moved right next to one of the guards.

He reacted to me almost immediately but a gave him a quick backhand fist in the face and he fell to the ground. The other guards were quick to follow suit. I now stood face-to-face with Baralai, he was the only thing standing between me and that shade, well him and an army ready to rush me even at the exspense of their own lives. None of it really mattered, nothing could kill me right now. "Baralai, you know you can't kill me, so why don't you drop your weapon, take your troops and let me destroy that last shade," I offered hoping that he might listen to reason. I ruled that out when he began laughing, I had no idea what he was laughing about but I figured I could cease his laugh with a good knock on the noggin. Now as a dead person I felt no pain, only the man who killed me and I killed could cause me pain at times. But, as I rose my weapon to rush Baralai I felt something, a feeling I could barely recognise, physical pain. It felt as though I had caught fire at the entry to this wound. I looked down at my chest and saw a weapon sticking through the middle of my chest.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!! Weee, I'm in an unusually good mood even though bloody school is starting again on Monday :( Oh well, I'm gunna have fun writing this since my brain is packed with ideas, I just hope mycomputer doesn'tget anymore viruses. Please review, I haven't received any recent reviews and it's kinda depressing. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:Life Comes With Great Hardship and Price**

The weapon sticking through my chest, was obviously made of the same material as my armor. _But how can that be, the only person who could possibly have a weapon made of this metal..._ I thought then paused. I turned my head back so that I could see my attacker out of the corner of my eye. I was astonished at who I saw, it was Stella. She had driven the giant shuriken right through my back and out my chest. "But... why," I said feeling weak and falling to my knees. "Ha, did you honestly think I could love someone who's face I had never even seen, my mission from the begining was to get close to you so that I could kill you when the time came," Stella said in a much crueler manner then usual. It was odd until she had finished that sentance I had felt weak, like I was slowly bleeding to death. The instant my brain had processed that she had never loved me and had done all this for either money or just no reason at all, I felt all of my strength return. However where is the stealth in revealing to your opponent that you have no intention of dieing when you are supposed to.

"So... you did all this... for money then... I suppose," I said acting like I was out of breath and in pain. "Yes, I'm getting a small sum, but what I truly want, is to protect Spira, for handsome Baralai," she said in a way that almost caused me to burst out laughing, but I resisted. "Well... I... I'm... terribly sorry to dissapoint you but in order for me to die I must love the person who has killed me for the duration of my death," I said, smashing the shuriken and doing a backflip to my feet. I concentrated on the power of my helm but used it in a new fashion, instead of moving myself, I moved the army of men in the Calmlands. I moved them to create a direct path to the final shade. I bolted off in that direction as fast as I could. Only one thing could stop me now, the chaos bringer, if it reached me at any point, I was doomed. It was right next to the shade's cage. I needed a distraction, right, chaos, I leapt into the air and threw a huge fireball at a large patch of soldiers. They scattered and got out of the way in time but it was still enough chaos to attract the attention of the chaos bringer. It went through a crowd of soldiers to the small crater and bent to the ground as if feeding off some invisible source. I landed on the ground and ran at the cage again. _Finally, I'll have all my memories ba... _I started thinking but my thought process was interupted when something dashed in front of me.

Before I could figure out that it was the final chaos bringer in front of me it's scythe was already in my head. _Ah, what the hell, how did it, why did it come after me,_ I thought already feeling weak. **_HAHA, now I will have complete contolr over your body, and finally get what I deserve,_** I heard the other voice in my head laugh at me. The chaos bringer evaporated and I saw that I was but a few feet from the cage. I stumbled to my feet and towards the cage. "I... must... destroy it," I barely managed to say between deep rasped breaths. I stuck out my left arm and with all my remaining energy shot a huge bolt of lightning at the entire cage. My vision faded and then suddenly returned along with a splitting headache, I was fighting the dark me for control. After what felt like hours I decided to try something dangerous and seemingly useless. I would try and remove him from my head using the power of the helm, if it worked he was gone and I would have my memories back. If not, then I didn't want to imagine what would probably happen.

I concentrated but it took quite some time since I had to activate the power and keep him from taking control. Finally it was useable, and I made it consume my body but then forced it onto just him and then just threw it, not caring where he ended up. It was a huge relief to have him gone finally, and now finally I remembered everything, including, Rikku. I was to weak from the struggle and as I fell I could feel the armor removing itself and moving somewhere, I was not certain where. I saw one last thing after I fell to the ground, Stella, standing above me. She pointed her finger ordering something towards me but all I saw was blackness and then I lost conciousness.

* * *

"Ow, my whole body aches," I complained weakly when I awoke. I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder like something was biting me. I turned my head as quickly as my weak muscles could, which was very slow. I saw the most hideous thing biting my shoulder and in the middle of it's horrific mouth a tounge or some odd thing stuck though my skin and seemed to be draining me of all energy. 'Ha ha ha, I see your finally awake, and you noticed your little friend, he is draining all of your energy but leaves enough for you to live, until we decide what to do with you," I heard Stella's voice say from about three feet away. "Coward, if I could move, I would kill you where you stand," I said just above a normal speking voice since I had not the energy to shout. She laughed and walked off, what chance did I have for survival though, and where am I anyways. I tried to stand but somehow managed to fall on my face, now I felt weaker yet, the less energy I required in my sitting position the more it could drain. I laid there, for hours, waiting, waiting, for something, anything to save me. I had hatched an idea that was working slightly, I had been hiding a small pocket of energy and when the thing on me was distracted I would use that enrgy to draw the weapon, which had not been taken since they figured I could not use it, and I would stab it through the head. The distraction part of the plan was absent though, I needed something to draw its attention from its little meal, of me, that it was so content with.

I laid there flat on my face for some time, contemplating what I would actually do if I could escape. I could lie low for a while, considering I still had that useless cloak, yes I think that's what I'll do. Finally I had found a use for that thing. _Wow, I didn't realize till now, but I really have been here for some time, I believe that I came here when I was 15, and now if my sense of time is right... I'm about 16, almost 17... _I thought, finally able to recover the knowledge of my age. I could have done more self-discovery thinking had my thought process been thrown off by a loud noise and a huge rumble. I saw the thing on me look away and saw my chance. I released the energy and drew my sword and jusdt as the thing noticed I plunged the blade through it's skull and deep into it's body. It gave off a loud wailing noise and vanished into thin air. "Ugh, what the hell was that thing," I said getting to my feet, energy almost immeadiatly returning to me, "doesn't matter no time to dawdle, onward and outward!" I noticed that I wasn't in a jail cell, more assumptions of my weakness and stupidity, I assumed. I reached into inside pocket and pulled out the rolled up cloak, after unrolling it was a little wrinkled so I just shook it out and brought it around my shoulders. I clipped it together around my neck and put the hood up. When I stood perfectly still it hid me completely beneath the cloak, otherwise when I moved my feet and some of my legs were exposed. I just then had noticed that my clothes had somehow changed. They were now entirely black but were slightly looser and the leggings had returned to full length. The shirt was almost exactly like a T-shirt now.

I then remembered where I was and decided to stop admiring my new clothes and take off. I ran down corridor after corridor, feeling like a rat in a maze. Finally I reached a large elevator shaft, probably for transporting large groups at one time or heavier supplies. I looked around but could not find any switch to open it, probably meaning the only way to get here was another way or, to stop the elevator here from another floor and have someone hold it. There is one simpler way that I thought of at that moment, use a sword to cut the damn thing open. I pulled out one of my swords and cut a large hole and jumped through. It looked similar to a construction zone inside, there were so many support beams visible. I made sure to land on one to get my bearings. I looked down, that was a long fall, I looked up, that was an even longer rise. I had to go down slowly. Just then I heard a terrible echoing screach that forced me to cover my ears.

I looked up and saw that thing, it was still alice somehow. Then I heard anothor one of those high pitched wails right next to me. I looked over and, "Holy hell," I yelled just barely jumping to the side to dodge another of those things. "Two of you," I said then noticed that there wasn't just two of them, this entire shaft was filled with them. They all began wailing, it was a horrible racket, but i could not hold still, I needed to move, get away, however possible. I pushed myself off the beam and fell, whenever I could and one of those things was too near me I spread the cloak to slow my fall a bit. Then I finally saw ground and realized the only way to slow myself enough was to use my swords. I drew them both and drove them into the wall. I began to slow and then stopped about a foot from the ground floor door. I cut a hole and leapt through. _Run away,_ I thought looking for the nearest and fastest way out. I ran straight and saw light shining through a door to my left.

I ran out into daylight, turned around and finally noticed that those horrid creatures had finally stopped chasing me. _Guess they don't like open light, or being seen by people, whatever their gone,_ I thought walking casually away from Bevelle. "I need to find some place where I can hide and think about what I should do," I muttered to myself on the way out of Bevelle, "escaping seemed a little to easy though, none of my... what the..." I had stopped to adjust the cloak and could see my head. My hair, which had origanally been brown had now turned completely white. All refrences to my origanal self had been lost, parts of my personality were the same but his world had changed me a lot. No time to gawk at my hair though, I adjusted the cloak and left at a fast jog.

* * *

Please review, it helps me a lot, and I"m starting to get writer's block :( Well I have just enough time to post this then I gotta take off. PLEEEZ REVIEW DON'T MAKE ME BEG ANYMORE, OTHERWISE I'LL WRITE LIKE FIVE CHAPTERS AND POST THEM ALL AT ONCE AND THEN IN ORDER TO CATCH UP U'LL HAVE TO READ FOR LIKE 7 HOURS LOL! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:Bad Luck Reversal**

I spent some time walking aimlessly then decided I wanted to head for Bikanel Island, but how to get there was my main concern. I could try travel by boat, but that would take a long time, airship, but where would I get access to one? I couldn't swim, that was impossible, and since I lost my wings there was no self-flying. "So, by sea I go," I said turning to the road that would eventually take me to Luca, I would catch a boat to Bikanel Island there, I hoped. _Joy, I have to cross the Thunder Plains, go through Guadosalam, cross the Moonflow then go down Mushroom Rock Road and the Mi'ihen Highroad and then I will finally reach Luca._

I reached the edge of the Thunder Plains, and as I stood there I noticed something, I felt tired and hungry. The nearest place I was going to be able to rest was the travel agency in the middle of the Thunder Plains. I had to make it there, but now I waas worried, since for one I was mortal now and second, well being exhausted would make it next to impossible to dodge even a single lightning bolt. "All I have to do is run from one lightning tower to the next, oh, but..." I paused looking forward, the lightning towers didn't seem to be getting hit by any lightning. "That can't be good, now what," I said meaning for it to be said to myself. "What a lovely sword," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I looked down and saw that one of my swords had fallen from its sheath, _odd_, I thought picking it upand resheathing it. "You know," I heard the voice attempt to continue conversation, when I looked at the source of the voice I saw Rin, he continued, "I bet if you could keep lightning bolts from traveling all the way down that sword, you could hold it above your head and walk safely across the Thunder Plains." I looked at him, "Your quite the smart man aren't you, now, I don't suppose you have something I could use to ground the lightning bolts that hit my sword," I said as just then he reached into his supply pack and pulled out two strange wires. They almost looked solid but were bendable and they were made of a conducting metal.

"Hold on a minute, your a merchant right, there is no way that I'm getting these for free I suppose," I said and he nodded his head. "I'll be kind and give you a deal however, they would normally cost 100 gil a piece, but today I will give you half off, so that will cost 100 gil exactly. I sighed and reached into my pocket, then I realized something, all my money was gone. I had given it to Stella and them, the only money I had was about 30 gil that I found after killing a few fiends. "I seem to be a bit short," I said pathetically hoping that I might find a way to get them. "Tell you what, give me that gil and then when you meet with one of my assitants at any of the travel agencies, you can pay off the rest but be sure to tell them it's for me," he said handing me the wires. "Thanks," I replied handing him the gil. He gave me the wires and I attached them to my sword so that they dragged along the ground. I walked out into the Thunder Plains and lightning instantly struck my sword five times in a row. _Thank God these actually worked, or I would be fried to a crisp right now, _I thought jogging now. Fiends didn't seem to be a problem, I guessed they didn't like the light show my sword was causing. I arrived at the Travel Agency but decided to press on to Guadosalam, I felt I now had the energy, so I passed right by and walked the remaining distance to Guadosalam.

The place looked exactly the same, but something seemed different. I thought about it for a moment as I put my sword away and stored the wires in my now empty dagger pouch, carefully rolling them so they fit. Then I realized that someone must own the manor since Seymour had finally died. Just then I realized something, how could I stay at the inn and get food with no money? I checked my pockets for anything I could sell or maybe even eat. To my surprise all I had was one remaining page of the Al Bhed Dictionary I had had and to my surprise a tooth. "What the hell, why is there a tooth in my..." then I stopped realizing that this is one of the same teeth that had been biting my shoulder in Bevelle. I went into the nearest shop, I asked the clerk if he would but it off me and he said yes, to my surprise he bought the tooth and the page for 1000 gil. I went to the inn and payed the innkeeper enough to stay the night and get some food. I stuffed my face and fell on my bed face down, not even bothering to remove the cloak. I layed there for a couple minutes before actually falling asleep. "I wonder where Rikku is right now," I yawned just before dozing off.

* * *

Another chapter complete. Please review and thank you to all of my readers for continuing to read thus far. I might not be able to update for some time considering I'm going to get my learners tommorrow, yea I'm 16 but I'm lazy and now I need it, then my granparents are coming for a visit and I have a buttload of homework this weekend. Then I have to study for finals on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. Then on Sunday I'm going to Ottawa for Encounters with Canada, so unfortuneately I won't be updating for some time. Oh and by the way I know the chapter was kinda short but I had to do that for what I'm planning to work right. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notice:** I have decided to stop naming my chapter as it takes to much creativity and time and I have run dry on names.

**Chapter 13**

I could see her, clear as day, Rikku. She was just standing there. I ran towards her but didn't seem to move any faster, so I stopped trying to run. I continued to move however, was this a dream, it felt real though. I felt love flowing throughout my body and happiness. Just then though I began feeling tired and sad, and Rikku began to change. She now looked like one of those things from Bevelle. It could drain the life from anyone just looking at it. It smelt of rotting flesh, and their faces looked like a monster who's flesh had been rotting for years. They had long boney fingers and floated appearing to have no legs. They wore old ratched robes with holes and so thin that any light could shine right through, if not for their horrid rotting insides. As it continued to come closer I felt sick and when it was almost close enough to touch, it changed one final time. It now was an unidentifiable shadowy figure with green glowing eyes. It took a lot to scare me at anytime, but right now I was scared so much that I wanted to move and hit my ever nearing fear but my mind had frozen in fear.

* * *

Suddenly I sat up and swung my arm to the right and thought I felt it connect with something. I sat there panting for a moment, _Just a dream,_ I questioned myself. "What the hell did it mean though, and what was that last figure," I said to myself and finally taking the time to scan around remembering that I thought I had hit something. I then looked behind my bed on the right side and saw a man who's face was completely hidden besides his eyes. I leapt up and picked him up by his throat. "Who sent you here, nevermind, you won't answer even if you are still conciouss, and I don't need you to either, it was probably Baralai, or Stella, son of a..." I was cut off when the man took a swing with a dagger he had in his hand. I moved my head out of the way and threw the man into the wall. He wouldn't be getting up for a while now. I left without any word to the innkeeper or anyone else in town.

I had no time to stop, there was probably gil on my head, lots of it. I continued on to the Moonflow and found one of Rin's assistants. I payed him the money and told him to give it to Rin. The hypello shoopuf drivers were still asleep so I was forced to wait a while. When one finally awoke I payed him and he took me across the Moonflow. I met a couple of early rising travelers like myself on the other side. Well, I didn't so much meet them as I did overhear their conversation. "Did you hear that Lady Yuna is having a concert," the one man said. "Really, when, where, I might be able to catch it," the othe man said. "Luca, tommorrow I think it was, neither of us will probably catch it, unless we turn around right now," the first man said and I decided I had listened to enough. Something was off here, Yuna didn't seem the type to just randomly throw a concert, unless there was some alternate motive.

Well I had a new goal, get to Luca by tommorrow to catch that concert. _Come to think of it, back on Earth I never saw any concerts, to loud and crowded_, I thought walking down towards Mushroom Rock road. It was a calm walk for most of the trip, till I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, it was small and quick. I decided to run after it and see what it was. I reached the spot I had seen it and spotted it moving out of sight again. I followed a little faster each time it went out of sight until it went into a hole in a cave wall. "Hey, come back little guy, I'm not gonna hurt you," I said into the hole, surely looking like a total fool to anyone else. Luckily no one was around. Suddenly I heard something just above my head. I looked up to see a strangly shaped thing falling towards my face. I rolled to the right and it fell to the ground. I quickly drew my sword and sliced the thing in two.

I sheathed my sword and made my way back to the road, "Well, that was a good waste of an hour or so, and what did I get from it, almost got slimed or something by that thing, I gotta go," I said running onwards now. The game made everything smaller then it reallly was I had travelled about an hour before seeing the thing then wasted and hour and now I had another hour to go or so before I reached the end of this road and the begining of the Mi'ihen Highroad. Then the Mi'ihen Highroad was about a five hour trip on foot. I decided I would run for as long as I could until I reached the travel agency on Mi'ihen. There I would stop for some food and try to get a faster mode of transportation, like a chocobo or something. Running it still took me some time, about half the time though. I was worn out and hungry.

I went into the travel agency and saw how much food I could get for the gil I had, it was quite a bit, so I ordered how much I thought would fill me. To my surprise I saw someone familliar, it was Rin. "Oh hey Rin, wait, how did you beat me here," I asked suddenly realizing that even if I had slowed down the only way he could have beaten me here was if he had travelled all night. "Oh, hello there, I was soon to be picked up by my company airship when you talked to me," he said as someone brought me about half of my order. "Well, I'm here to eat and try to find speedy transport across Mi'hen Highroad," I said stuffing about half a plate of food into my mouth. Rin decided to give me a ride across Mi'ihen on his new machina transport, but he had some stuff to finish up so I had just enough time to finish my meal. I was eating a lot more then I used to, which is saying a lot since I used to eat enough food to feed about three people or so, now I ate enough to feed about three families of four. By the time I actually reached the stair case at the end of Mi'ihen the sun had began to set.

"Well, this worked well then I guess," I said quietly to myself, taking my first step down the staircase. I felt a little tired though and lost my footing. I somehow ended up falling face first onto the steps. Unfortunately the stairs were just the right distance apart that I could slide down them like that. Also against my hopes my face was hit by every step on the way down. "Ow," I groaned wiping my now bloody nose. "Dammit that hurt," I said getting up and noticing at least ten people were staring at me. "Uhh, just slipped, I'm fine," I said causing everyone to return to their original activities. I sighed and checked my face for any other bleeding, but that was no good, I needed a mirror. I decided to spend the night at the inn here if I could find it and catch the concert the next day. When I got tot he inn I found out that if I bought this room I would then be completely broke. I sighed and paid them, when I got up to my room I pulled down the hood of the cloak. I locked the door and found a mirror, I was amazed, not only was my face barely scratched but my eyes had changed, they had been brown and then red but now my entire eye was red, no black pupil no white, just all red.

I was tired but didn't want to sleep. If I slept I might have a horrid dream or get attacked again. I sighed and decided to sleep "on the wall" I stuck both of my swords in the wall and managed to tie a blanket btween them like a hamoc. I was actually able to relax now and sleep. Thankfully I didn't have any bad dreams that night, I slept peacefully that was until someone in the next room started being rather loud. This inn was near the entrance to Luca, the only way in was located shortly after the stairway. It was also the cheapest one in town. The walls must have been thin because I could hear my room neighbours almost as clearly as I would had they been standing right next to me. I was about to bang the wall and tell them to shut up and let me get some sleep but I recognized the voices. It was Rikku, Paine and Yuna. "What are they doing here," I whispered quietly to myself. I put my ear right up against the wall and tried to listen. It was to muffled though and sounded like gibberish. I doubt Rikku would recognise me even if she saw my face, I had to leave before they did. I pulled out one the swords and hung from the other hilt, wiggling it out. It came out and I dropped surprisingly lightly to my feet. I pulled the blanket off my swords and sheathed them.

I opened the door and was greeted by a voice in the same direction as Rikku's room. "You, I thought you were dead," I heard her shout, and for a brief second I thought that she had known who I was, but then I remembered something. I was wearing the cloak, she probably thought I was the evil me guy. She charged me anyways but I jumped backwards into my room. She chased after me and I managed to stand in front of an open closet and have her charge me. My plan actually worked and after dodging her useless attack attempt I turned and shut the closet door, quickly baracading it with whatever I could, which ended up being a large dresser. I ran back out into the hall and closed that door. Just as I pulled my hand away from the door, a sword fell where my arm had just been. The hair on the back of my neck was standing straight up. I looked over and saw Paine who obviously was a little pissed off about me shutting her friend in a closet since she tried to chop my head off. I did a limbo under her sword but my hood fell down. I rose back up and hit Paine hard with a headbutt. She fell down, I hadn't hit her too hard, she should only be out half an hour or so. "Chris," I heard a voice say questioningly from in front of the door to the girl's room. I looked up and saw Yuna standing there astonished. "Shh," I hushed her, "I can't let Rikku know its me yet, so you can't tell her, but umm she'll find it strange if your the only one not attacked so either fake pass out or I'll have to tie you up." "I'm no good at lieing, or faking anything," she said just standing there. I sighed and walked over and picked her up.

I stuffed her in the closet in their room and piled everything I could in front of the door. I walked out and saw Paine already getting up. Then I noticed her sword right by my feet, I picked it up and gave her a whack over the head, "Sorry, you can't wake up quite yet," I said dropping the sword right next to her and walking out. Just before going outside I remembered that my hood was down so I put it back up and walked out, closing the door as quietly as I could behind me. "Let's see if there's any more tickets for Yuna's concert. Oops, I just locked the star in a closet, hope she gets out in time," I said noticing that the sun had now already begun to rise. I walked down to the old blitzball arena and found out exactly where and when the concert was going to be. Now all I had to do was wait for the concert to start.

* * *

HA I HAD TIME TO FINISH ONE MORE CHAPTER, rather long one too. Please review, now I'm seriously busy though, I have stuff to do. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tickets for the concert were all sold out, but who needs a ticket any more. The concert was going to start in about ten minutes or so, so I headed for a side entrance, theres always more security at the main gate. I stayed right in the center of the crowd hoping to get past unoticed. "Hey you," I heard a guard yell and I ducked as low as I could and dashed forward in the crowd. Turns out they were calling out a pickpocket about three people away from me. The guards were doing their best to make sure everyone had a ticket, but I and a few other people I saw slipped by. I ended up hiding in a corridor for about three minutes before I heard the music start. I moved to an entrance to watch. It was kinda dull for about three seconds then the pace and volume picked up and it got more exciting. I looked around and saw Paine, she had just leveled a guard. "Well, wheres Rikku then," I asked myself, not bothering to lower my voice because of the music. I looked in the other direction but was startled by a guard standing right in front of me. He was holding out his hand, he wanted to see my ticket. I shrugged and he tried to "escort" me from the premisis. I simply shrugged him off and gave him a good whack in the back of the head.

I looked around again but couldn't spot Paine or Rikku anywhere, that is until I looked up at the stage. _They're fighting Yuna? Wait, is that really Yuna, well obviously it wasn't, or was this part of the show_. I watched and determined from their attacks that this was a real enough fight._ Where is the real Yuna then, I think I'll go find her_, I thought running out of the building. I glanced around when I exited the building, not a soul in sight, but I heard something. It was a mechanical movement, like a machine arm moving or something then after a thud, but it sounded extremly repeditive, like it was moving fast, or had more then one moving. It was getting louder and louder, I stared in the direction I heard it and realized that this concert was perfectly timed, for my enemies anyways. It was obviouslt sent by someone from Bevelle, but how did they know I was here. It came around the corner, and I realized why the sound had been so rapid. It was a really big machina spider. "Oh, fun, I love spiders, just not big ones that can bite my head off," I said turning around to run away.

Then I realized some thing, _water plus machina equals short fuse and broken machina_. I quickly jumped onto one of the support pillars for the stone canopy that surrounded the arena and climbed on top. This spider, either remotely controlled or programmed to seek me out followed me and rather quickly too. I ran as fast as I could but it was catching up a little every second. I saw one hope, there was a hole in the canopy thing over the front of the building. I made sure it was following me closely and jumped forward. I did a 180 in the air and pressed my feet against the oppisite edge of the hole. I was now crouching on the oppisite side of the hole facing the spider. It reared up confused and lost as to my next move. I pushed off and drew my swords. As I came within range I used my swords to cut off all four of its front legs and then I kicked it square in the head with all my strength. It toppled over and rolled off the stone canopy and into the water. "Ha, I win, you lose, go me, it's my birthday," I said suddenly startled by a large thud behind me. One of the legs had fallen behind me and stuck into the stone. I looked up just in time to see the other three legs I cut off. "Eep," I said ducking and covering my head. The next two hit knocking me off balance and causing me to fall on my butt. The final one smashed down hard right between my legs, making my eyes go wide in complete shock. _Another inch or two and that woulda hit me, and not exactly in the most pleasant of spots either,_I thought getting to me feet and brushing myself off.

"Thank goodness thats over, but who would send giant machina spiders, Bevelle probably wouldn't have any of those but... ello, what's all this then," I said looking up at the legs. Something seemed to be crawling out of the legs, when I looked closer I saw that it was just like the spider I had just fought but only about half my size, instead of seventy times my size. "Ah," I yelled as one of the small spiders lunged at me, I put my arm up just as it hit me and pushed me back a little. It's sharp pincers were wide open and about to close as I looked up. It bit down on my left arm before I could react. I stood there briefly before realizing entirely what had happened. The spider was now ten feet away curled up on it's back and fried to a crisp. "The bracer that Rikku gave to me, so there is an advantage to the electrical charge." As I had stated the bracer that Rikku gave/ forecfully clamped on me, had protected me from the bite and fried the spider with an electrical discharge. I looked around and saw hundreds more of the tiny spiders all surrounding me now. "Well, this just doesn't really seem fair to me," I said hoping for a way out. Suddenly all of the robotic spiders lunged at me. I saw only one safe way out, up. It worked and a couple of the spiders got trashed in the commotion.

As I landed I cut open a couple more and didn't stop to look back. I need to trick them into the water or create a huge electrical disturbance. I could take the risk of destroying them all with my own two hands but that seemed to require time and a lot of effort. Another of the spiders jumped on my back as they pursued me. I cut it's head off and it fell back tripping up a few others. "Dammit, I dont' hate spiders or anything but I'm starting to dislike mechanical spiders," I yelled turning and running backwards as a few spiders lunged. I cut them away eaisly and continued running backwards, disposing of any that decided to lunge at me. "This is getting tiresome," I said panting and trying to catch my breath. There were only about 20 left but I was to tired to keep fighting or keep running, but what else could I do. I stopped by one of the docks to catch my breath. The spiders surrounded me and slowly closed in. One was rather anxious and jumped at me ahead of the rest. _Funny its almost as if they actually have animal like qualities, like instincts and anxiety,_ I thought sticking out the blade of my right sword to catch the excited spider. It had impaled itself on my sword. Several more lunged and I swung my sword causing the first spider to fly off and hit another into the water.

The others got cut in half or lost vital limbs and circutry. The remaining eight all lunged and I only managed to slice at two. I was now pinned by six spiders, I couldn't see any way out of this. Then to my surprise I heard what sounded like gunfire and all six spiders fell over dead. _Stray bullets,_ I wondered rolling onto my stomach and army crawling over to the edge to see Yuna, Rikku and Paine fighting with a fat guy with a shield and some skinny dude with pistols. I watched them wipe the floor with those two and then out from underneath me came... Yuna? Two Yunas, thats confusing, until I saw her throw something at them and revert to her true self, Leblanc, I should have known. I didn't feel like just wathing another fight so I jumped to my feet and off the edge. I landed with my feet on Leblanc's shoulders causing her to fall flat on her face from the sudden weight increase. Just before she hit the ground I did a small front flip and landed perfectly right in front of her. I was greeted with a large sword and a set of daggers. I quickly smacked the side of the sword so it intercepted the daggers. This caused Rikku and Paine to fall flat on their faces.

Yuna had changed from a gunner to a songstress already. "Well if you don't mind, I really must be leaving," I said but was suddenly blinded by a thick cloud of darkness around my face. "Ah, get it away, ugh, rawr, I can't see," I said waving at the cloud trying to get rid of it. Suddenly it dissapeared and I saw the ground get very close to my face and realized that Rikku had jumped me and pinned me down. She was now on my back holding my arms to my side with a daggers edge to my throat. "Tell me what you're doing here or I'll slit your throat right now," she yelled sounding like she was crying. She was probably remembering me, this disguise had its downsides, and I had had enough of it. "Time to ditch the cloak methinks," I said remembering that my swords still had my armors power, I used the power of darkness to transport myself without the cloak to another spot not to far away. I was still close enough to hear Rikku but I remeined hidden. I could hear her frustration and heard her jab her dagger deep into the ground, probably right where my head had been. Meanwhile I heard Yuna sounding confused and like she was dancing or something.

I peeked out of my hiding spot and saw her dancing wildly without stopping. Leblanc and her goons had took off and Paine and Rikku were trying to help Yuna. I saw a moment where I had enough time to dash off and took it. "I can't show myself just yet, I suppose I have to soon though, hmm weapons shop, I think I'll take a look," I said wandering into town and then into a weapons shop. I browsed through everything and eventually saw exactly what I had had in mind when I came in. Rifles, long distance ones, basically a low-grade sniper rifle, but good enough. Surprisingly enough I could afford it, probably because I sold a lot of scrap from the robot spiders. I had a lot of gil now, but not much use for it. When I went outside I spotted the Celcius (not sure if thats how u spell it) hovering near the blitzball arena. "Think I'll hitch a ride if I can," I said running as fast as I could trying to spot anyway to get to the airship. I spotted a low hanging rope from a hot air balloon. I jumped to the top of the nearest building and leapt toward the rope. I snagged it and pulled my self up as quickly as I could. When I reached the top I was surprised to find myself almost right next to the airship. I took the oppurtunity and jumped on top of the airship shortly before it started moving .

* * *

End of chapter... finally, I didn't know where ot end it so I wrote quite a bit... plus I kinda lost my inspiration, sorta, welll my friends might kinda know whats wrong but they better keep their mouths shut. Anyways plz review and have a wonderful Valentine's day on Wednesday. ) 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I clung to the ship not exactly sure of where it was going, but I knew they would have to stop or slow down sooner or later since they were after all sphere hunters. What else does a sphere hunter do besides hunt spheres. The ship seemed to be getting higher and the air was getting colder. "Hmm, high and cold, only place I can think of is Gagazet, must be a sphere here unless Kimahri moved to the top of the mountain, oh how I wish I still had all my memories of this game," I said finally noticing that we were approaching what appeared to be ruins on top of the mountain. "Looks like fun to climb, think I'll get off as close to the top as I can," I said managing to stand now that we had slowed down some. I saw Rikku, Paine and Yuna jump out and land on a beam but looked closer and noticed they were heading for a dead end. I waited till I saw an opening just below the odd dome shield on top of the ruins to jump. I barely managed to snag the edge of the platform I was aiming for. I grabed the ledge with my other hand and pulled myself up so that I could lay on the cold stone. The barrier was still there so I would have to wait to proceed, I had a feeling it wouldn't be long.

I pulled out my rifle and looked around through the scope, I spotted Rikku, Yuna and Paine fighting with Leblanc and her two goons again. I sighed, "No time for games, onward," I said kicking the barrier. It sat there for a minute then almost vanished and shattered at the same time. "Wow, that was different," I said walking into the doorway and up the stairs that proceeded. There weren't that many stairs and I reached the room above very shortly. It was a beautiful room with a long bridgeway leading to a door. "What's the point of such a long passage, couldn't they condense these down so people don't waste their energy getting to the door. Hey, who is that and how did they beat me up here," I said squinting and putting my hand over my eyes to try and get a clear view of someone I could just barely see at the door at the other side. As soon as I thought I had a clear view he moved, fast and a lot closer, and before I could react he was right in my face. I couldn't get a clear look before I got hit with a force that vibrated my entire body and sent me flying back to the top of the stairs. "Ow," I gurgled before coughing up blood, "that was a hard hit, wait, did he even hit me, what is he?" I looked up but couldn't see him anywhere. I turned and caught of a glimpse of him, or rather me, it was the evil me, but he looked diffrent somehow.

Suddenly I felt a diffrent force, similar to the first one but this time it felt like my head was going to explode and I fell to my knees. As I clenched my head and tried to deal with the horrible pain I saw a foot come at my face, I couldn't do anything and got kicked halfway across the bridge and landed facing the door on my stomach. I managed to shove myself to my hands and knees but could not physically push myself any further. I thought, _I'm going to die, this is it, he's going to come over here and crush me,_ but I held myself there for what felt like an eternity and he did not come. Instead I heard voices, I think I had gone deaf though because everything sounded garbled or muffled. I heard someone shout what I think was my name, all I remember is that just after I felt a huge vibration, like something huge landing next to me I lost control of my entire body. I felt myself throw up from the pain, and then everything went black.

* * *

I awoke feeling no pain and instantly knew there was no way I had actually woken up. All I could see was black, I held my left hand up to my face and was shocked to see something all to familiar, it was the mutated version of my hand, but it was slightly diffrent. It looked more, for lack of a better term, vicious, there seemed to be a wave-like pattern to the spike-like scales that ran up my arm. _So if I'm dreaming what the hell does this mean,_ I thought noticing that almost my entire body was like this except a small circle right around where my heart is. Then I saw a flash and Rikku's face appeared before me, _damn riddels in dreams,_ I thought just before seeind two final visions. The first was Rikku stabbing me through the heart with her dagger, the second, I was entirely that thing now. I was diffrent, beastly, savage, it wanted to kill... everything, and it was going to start with Rikku.

* * *

I shot straight up and felt my heart beating like mad. "What the hell was that all about," I muttered trying to get my berrings on everything. Suddenly I felt all the pain I had missed out on after passing out. My head felt as if it was being crushed, my limbs were sore and my stomach felt as if it was in my throat. I felt like I needed to throw up but I would never be able to. I tried to roll over but I fell out of the bed I was in instead. "Ow," grumbled trying to overcome this pain. "Must," I started slamming one hand down opn the floor, "get," I put the other hand down hard, "up," I finished pushing myself to my feet only to fall back over the railing which i had not seen before and down on to the floor below. I just layed there and decided to give up moving. "Hullo there shir, what can i doo for yoo," I heard the unmistakeable voice of a hypello say. "Rikku," is all I managed to say before I decided to give up speaking since after speaking I dry heaved (you know when you have to puke but theres nothing there). The hypello just finished drying a glass, put it away and walked off, calmy, slowly, not in any rush to assist me. I was laying right next to a table, and now that I thought about it, this place looked familar, wait, of course. This is the Gullwings ship, I had remembered sneaking on when I was chasing down those memory things.

I decided that since moovement and speaking was useless I would try and find something I could do, which also proved useless, since without movement or speech I had no way to respond to anyone. Just as I almost decided to go to sleep here I saw the hypello return. He walked back behind the counter and began doing whatever it was he was making it look like he was doing when I fell. _Lazy hypellos not even working that hard_, I thought just then noticing the person he had brought back. Rikku! I would have moved but like I said, stuck. She just stood by the door, I was guessing she hadn't actually seen me concious in a while. I felt the need to signify that I was alive, which I actually managed to do by coughing. Rikku said something the the hypello and ran over to me. _Oh, joy, now I'm loosing my hearing to_, I thought as Rikku tried to say something to me but failed due to my lack of hearing. Finally the hypello brought over a glass, probably the only one he's cleaned in a month, full of what I'm sure was water. Rikku put my head on her lap and poured some of the water in my mouth, _god water tastes good_, is all I could think as I let the water sit in my mouth for a few seconds, allowing my mouth to soak up as much as possible. I then gave a big gulp ans swallowed the water. I drank to much, to fast, to soon, because I almost choked on it. I coughed and sputtered and managed to find the strength to sit up. After I was done coughing Rikku handed me the glass of water and smiled. I sat there for a second, my brain had just stopped the only thing I could think was, _say something say something say ANYTHING_. "Uh, hi," is all I could manage as my throat still felt raspy, so I took as big a drink as I thought I could handle. It took a bit but I felt about fifty-percent better in a little while.

"How long, was I out," I asked Rikku when we had moved to the table and I had gotten another glass of water. "Couple days," she replied rather calmly. _Holy crap, couple days, from two attacks from that thing,_ I thought taking another drink. "How long has it been since I died," I asked then thought, _there's something no human should ever be even able to say._ "It's been a total two years since I saw you last," she replied sadly, _TWO years, _I thought, _well that would put me at the age of... 17 not 16, about half a year from 18 if my math is right, which it probably isn't_. I finally noticed how sad Rikku looked right now. I got to my feet and walked around the table. She looked up at me and I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. I held her until she stopped crying. "I missed you so much, what happened to you," she asked. I decided I would tell her everything that I could remember, which was actually everything now. I shortened the story some but told her everything important.

She actually didn't seem very shocked in fact she told me she knew for a while that the man in the cloak was me. _Yuna can't keep her mouth shut obviously, I'll keep that in mind for future refrence_, I thought making sure to remember not to tell Yuna any secrets. "So you're a sphere hunter now, eh," I more stated then asked. She nodded her head and then I heard a familiar voice come over the intercom. "Rikku, nadinh du dra pnetka (return to the bridge) (yea I decided to add translations instead of leaving you clueless like in _Could it Possibly Get Any Worse_)," I however had lost my touch with Al Bhed and was clueless as to what he said. I looked questioningly at Rikku and she realized that I lost my knack for Al Bhed. "He told me to return to the bridge, we're gonna have to re-teach you Al Bhed I guess," I groaned but didn't actually care, I kinda liked knowing another language. I followed Rikku to the elevator, "Hmm, do you really think you should be up in your condition," she said turning to scowl at me. I shrugged, "What are you talking about, I feel fine," I retaliated. She glared at me for a moment and then decided that I could come. On the ride down in the elevator I thought for a moment, _there are times when I still think this is all a freaky dream, but everything here is to real and theres never so much detail in my dreams, so many people with all diffrent personalities_.

The elevator stopped and I gestured for Rikku to go first and followed right behind her, I was still taller then her, she had grown quite a bit though. She walked faster then me which was no surprise with her usual upbeat attitude still intact. She ran into the bridge and jumped over the railing. I walked in and walked down down the steps two at a time. It was slightly awkward as I walked into the room since everyone was starring at me. _Well, let's see here, I know Rikku, of course, I remember Paine sort of, don't know that weirdo, Brother's driving, or is he pretending to drive, theres Yuna and theres some little kid, _I thought surveying each person in the room. "Hey, wait a second," I started just now remembering the unwilling redo on my looks I had, "you still recognized me even though I look like this?" Rikku stared at me like it was a stupid question as did Yuna, but Paine and the three guys had no clue what I was talking about. No surprise with Paine, the kid and the other guy, and come to think of it no real surprise with Brother either. He probably had an IQ lower then that of a rock's. "Who the heck are you," Brother asked getting a stunned response from Yuna and Rikku.

I took a deep breath in and, "How do you not remeber me, I mean come on man, I know it's been two years but how can you not remember the guy you asked to protect your sister." I yelled loud enough to wake the dead, which was impressive considering they were all in the Farplane. (lol) He then had a look on his face like he was the dumbest person in Spira, which is pretty accurate. "Hey, if you guys are done just thought I'd let you know I'm getting sphere waves from Besaid Island and the Zanarkand Ruins, but theirs been a report of high fiend activity in the ruins lately," the slightly familiar man to Brother's left said rather loudly. "So off to Besaid then," I said to no one in particular. "Let's go," Rikku yelled confirming my statement.

It wasn't long before we were there, Brother had dropped us off right in front of the village. I looked around, the place didn't seem all that diffrent. Then I noticed something, Yuna looked nervous. While admiring the scenery I had missed a few things that were said. "I bet with the way you just took off without a word," Rikku said to Yuna, _Oh right, Yuna ran away when she got that sphere and junk _(I messed up the story some and stuff, wish i could fix it but it seems like a lot of work). "You said it," I heard a voice say from inside the village, I looked over and saw Wakka standing there, "you caused quite a fuss young lady." I suddenly had a weird feeling, it was like something was telling me to get away from here, I decided to heed my feeling, "Rikku, I'm gonna take off for a bit, I'll be back before you leave," I said walking off without letting her respond. I walking rather aimlessly about the island easily dispatching any fiends that found the guts to attack me.

I recognized where I was, to a point, _this is part of the island where Rikku and Paine pursued me to try and get one of the orbs that were in my armor, and are in my swords right now_, I thought walking up nearly to the top. Then I found the hole which I had fallen in and found the Yuna shade. Suddenly my gut told me to jump in, I was extremly reluctant though. "Why would my gut feeling to be to jump into the dark scary hole," I said contemplating all the stuff that could be down there. "Well, fine," I said drawing my swords and jumping in. I scanned theplace and walked around but found that I had no need for my swords. Then I spotted something, one of the walls was covered in square holes almost like mail boxes in apartment buildings, with no doors though. I walked over and saw that some had scrolls or books in them. I pulled one out and cracked it open. I tried to read some but in was in some weird language, so I returned it to its spot. I decided to try another, and this time I could understand it. After reading about five pages I realized something, this was a diary, and from the sounds of it this person, had travelled with Lord Braska and Jecht. It was obvious they had come from Earth, since there were refrences and memories of someplace on Earth. What I didnt understand was the last written page, this person must have learnt a lot of Al Bhed because they had started writing in it, but the last letter ended in a line across the page and a large splatter of blood. _Someone killed the poor sap while he was writing something down, might help if I could remember Al Bhed, I'll have to take this to Rikku... hmm someone's here_, I thought closing the book and tucking it away in my old knife pouch since it was a small book and there was enough room even with the ammo for my rifle in there.

I turned and drew my swords only to see the evil me thing standing before me again. Suddenly I heard a sound like metal shattering and felt tremendous stings of pain plastering the entire front of my body. I looked down at my swords in shock, _Their completely destroyed, but... I thought, that this metal was unbreakable, except by itself. _Then I was blown against the wall and fell to my hands and knees with a bunch of books and scrolld tumbling down onto me. "I wonder, are all of these, from people from Earth, all of them sent to Spira, none able to return, so they wrote their tale in these books... and you... you killed the m all didn't you," I said managing to look up at my doppleganger. He was smiling, an obvious sign that I was right. It was odd, I felt the pain deterierating rather quickly and I felt the rage of knowing that this monster killed hundreds of people from Earth, for little or no reason at all. "**Oh and after I kill you, I'm going to track down and torture that girl of yours to death, I want to hear her scream out for you and then realize that you aren't coming to save her," **the doppleganger cackled, and at this my rage flowed like a tremendous river throughout me. "You bastard, I won't let you leave here alive, even if it means losing my own life, even if I have to fight you through the night and on through the rest of time, I'll kill you, I refuse to be killed by someone like you," I shouted feeling the heat of my rage enshroud me. I got to my feet and trew aside the hilts to my swords. I could feel that same feeling as at the ruins, almost like when you hear a high pitched noise.

I finally realized how he was attacking me, he was creating sound waves strong enough to hurt me. The forceful waves that cause me to throw up are extremely low and this was to high for me to actually hear but I could still be phazed by the sound. However, in this case I did not falter, my rage was so great that it was almost as if it was scorching the sound before it reached me. Then I felt a huge shockwave that pushed me back but only about an inch this time. I saw a rock flying in after the sound wave but it actually melted. Then I realized what was happening, the sword had ingraved itself into me and now my rage was envoking the power of fire. I smiled and saw him flinch a bit but then the confidence came back to his face. I didn't care why I just attacked, and noticed as I moved that it was with much greater speed then before and I swung my fist with more power. I saw him move at the last moment and I hit the ground where he just moved from, causing an explosion of heat. "I see you've absorbed the sword's powers, now this will actually be a bit of a challenge," he said with a smirk. "Like I said, you won't leave here alive," I said leaping at him with all my speed and might.

* * *

Cliffhanger :P!!! Yea, thats kinda long, hope you had fun reading, please review, I would appreciate and suggestions or criticism, since my brain had been slowing down with this lately, probably cause of homework and junk. Anyways, thanks to all my faithful readers and to all those that have posted reviews so far. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I punched him square in the face and sent him flying into the wall. "What, you shouldn't be able to even scratch me, nevermind send me flying," he stammered as I lunged again. I slammed a rock wall though as he dissapeared into a shadowy nothingness. "Dammit, get back here you coward," I said slamming the wall over and over again with my fists. I had blown about four feet into the wall before I realized he was gone and my rage subsided. I suddenly felt exhausted and fell on my backside. "Need to get back to Rikku, but... so... tired," I managed to say out loud before passing out.

"Ouch, what the hell happened," I groaned when I finally woke up. "AH, I gotta find Rikku and the others, quick!" I ran over to the entrance to the hole and jumped up and out. The sun blinded me and almost made me fall back into the hole. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the light, blinking to try and speed it up. "Stupid light, need to find Rikku now, but I can't, oof," I grunted as I tripped over a tree root sticking up. I slid off the edge of the cliff onto a lower path and landed hard on my back with a rock in the lower middle of my back. "Oww," I grunted rolling over and trying to regain my breath, "That would be my bloody spine!" I managed to stand up but continued holding my back. I walked away as fast as I could with my back in such pain. "Son of a bitch that hurt," I said jogging now to try and get back to the village. I stopped as I reached the hill with the statue that everyone prayed at before the first journey, I felt something deep within my mind telling me to head away from the village.

I thought about it for a moment and decided since these frequent odd feelings hadn't killed me yet I'd listen at least just this last time. I took the path leading to the beach and was now able to run. I saw an iron giant blocking the bridge ahead and just then remembered the pain that one of these had caused me in the Thunder Plains two years ago. "Kill," I yelled leaping up and booting it square in the chest. It stumbled backwards and fell into the waterfall below and fell off the cliff. I decided I would head on instead of laughing at it. Some fiends tried to stop me a few times but I either ignored them or slayed the ones that were too big to ignore. I stopped to catch my breath at the end of the path. I stood there breathing deeply for a minute before I heard something. It was a faint staticy noise, something like when you turn on the TV and see the white snowy fuzz. I looked for the source and finally located it on my wrist, "Oh, wow, I completely forgot about this thing, I wonder if Rikku still has the other end of the communication device, and if this thing still works?" I smacked the armlet and tried to get it to work, yelling into it, hoping for a reply.

The best I got was a few random words from a conversation between what sounded like Wakka, Rikku, Yuna and I think I heard like two words from Paine. Something about a cave, a sphere, and the other words were completely useless, stuff like you, and, will, blah blah blah. "Wait, since when was there a cave," I said thinking back to all my memories of FFX, "bet the game designers just saw a need for it in this game and made up some story, but how does that work in this world, stupid un-natural laws of nature in other worlds." I walked towards the cave continuing to mumble and complain about how nothing since I got here had made any sense at all, or the fact that there was a here. I found the door to the cave but noticed a keypad with numbers. I tried a few combos, none of which worked. "Open, you stupid piece of..." I yelled but was interupted when a huge ball of falme shot out of the hand I was about to punch the door with.

The door blew completely to pieces and I stepped inside. "Well, guess that works," I said scratching my head and proceeding a little further into the cave. "Who's there ya," I heard the unmistakable voice of Wakka call out through the cave. I walked up to him and stood there for a minute, "Oh, wait your that guy I saw arrive at the village with Yuna and the others, wait a second, is that... no way, Chris, that you ya?" I nodded, "I see you haven't changed much, still talking faster then your brain is workin' eh Wakka," I said. "Hey, I might not be the smartest guy in Spira but I'm swift enough to tell when your callin me stupid ya," he retaliated. Then it dawned on me, "Yo, where's Rikku," I said seeing a smirk appear on his face. I glared at him and he pointed deeper into the cave. I ran off in that direction jumpinh around fiends and actually managing to jump above one and then use my momentum to flip it over my head and into another group of fiends. "Outta the way, I haven't the time for weaklings like you," I yelled weaving and dodging my way through large groups of fiends. _What the hell, why are there som many fiends in here, at no point in any FF game have i seen this many fiends, even accounting the fact that you only see them once you enter a random encounter, there still couldn't be this many_. "Damn," I said dodging a few blasts of water from the fish type fiends but after dodging the last attack I didn't have time to move away again. Two sallets closed in and sandwiched me between them. It winded me and I began falling to one knee, and then remembered that Rikku was behind all these fiends. The sallets had backed up and were charging again. "Buzz off," I yelled stomping my foot as I got up. I had my arms outstreched but felt like my body weighed a tonne.

The sallets hit my arms and stopped dead, they fell to the ground and stood there, acting as if there was no one around. I managed to look down at myself and saw that my body had literally turned to stone. _Well, I'm not petrified,_ I thought moving my body slower then normal but still movement. I tried walking but it was a very slow trek. "All right fine," I said spreading my legs so that I had a good grip on the ground. I curled my body up and then shot my arms to the side sending my rock armor flyin in all directions, just as I had planned. Almost all of the fiends perished and those that didn't were badly wounded. "That worked better then expected, and now onward," I said running forward. I hadn't run far before i encountered another obstacle, a really deep pit, to which, I guessed, there mihgt not even be an end. I backed up and instead of jumping to the little rock spires, I jumped over to one wall a little past halfway down the pit and pushed off so that I landed nicely past the edge on the other side. "Well. my luck today seems to be extremly good," I said looking around for the others. I spotted the back of a huge fiend and just barely noticed who was on the other side. "Rikku," I yelled running at the fiends back. "Chris, what are you doing," she said but could not try and stop me as I ran up the fiends back and jumped up off its back just before its head. In mid-air I coated myself in the stone armor causing me to fall and smash down hard on the fiends head. It fell down and was unable to get up with me still standing on its head. "Now, lets see here, how would I..." I started out loud and tried to figure it out myself. Instead of being able to send the armor as projectiles downward I did nothing and angered myself to the point where I burst into flames. The flames intensity caused the rock to become molten and melt down on to the fiends head. I jumped off its head just as it burst into pyreflies.

"Was that thing giving you any trouble," I asked as the flames around me went out and I walked up to Rikku. "We were doing... okay, it wasn't like we couldn't handle the thing," she said looking a little grumpy. "Now excuse me but shouldn't we bring this sphere back to Wakka," Yuna said. "Ah yes, thank you, me and Rikku will continue this later then I guess, as long as its okay with her that is," I said looking at her. "Fine," she said slightly angerd. I ran ahead making sure that most of the fiends were still gone. "I don't get, buzz off, what the big deal, pest, all I did was kill some big fiend that I thought was giving them a little more trouble then it looked like," I mumbled to myself killing fiends on the way back to Wakka. I came up to Wakka just a few seconds before the others did. Wakka looked like he was going to ask me something but when Yuna, Rikku and Paine came around the corner he decided to ask them. I ignored the whole conversation and just walked with them back to the village. Then right when I heard Buddy and Brother asking if we were going to come back to the ship, it almost felt like something huge had whacked me in the head, I felt as though my head might explode if I didn't do something. I collapsed down on to my knees holding my ears tightly to the side of my head. _Looks like you've got less time then I planned_, I heard from nowhere, it couldn't have been anyone around me, I couldn't hear them.

Suddenly I realized who must be doing this to my head, which way he was attacking from was beyond me though. Now what was it he had said, something to the effect that he was going to kill me, then Rikku. Suddenly, I felt my rage go wild again and my head instantly stopped hurting. I pounded the rock wall next to me and hit nothing, so I decided that he was under the ground and slammed both my fists into the ground and let loose a huge burst of flame. It was faint but I saw some sort of shadow leap out of the ground and fly off. Knowing we were safe my rage subsided and I felt my pain return, and just as I was passing out I heard that odd voice again, _Sleep now, I have much to teach you of._ Rikku rushed to catch me as I fell forward and passed out. Not sure if she actually did catch me though, I lost conciousness before I hit the ground.

* * *

Wow that didn't take me forever or anything, been really busy though, with a lot of stuff, like homework, a girl... and video game :P but I had a spare hour here so I decided to write some more, but I'm losing my own interest with this, so I'm editing the plans in my head for it to make it a tidbit shorter, so I can maybe move on to a new topic. Anyways please review, suggestions and all criticsm are welcome, and have a good day, and if you can't have a good day... then just try not to hurt the people that make it not so good :P 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I stood and turned my head to the side then the other side, causing my neck to crack, "Ow, stiff, how long have I been out, and err, am I actually awake," I asked myself looking around. It looked real but I doubted it, it lloked like a field, just a random grassy field from earth. "Yea, okay, cut the crap and let's get on with this, dream or whatever the hell we got goin on here this time," I yelled at someone who I was assuming was nearby. Suddenly I heard movement in tghe grass behind me. I turned just in time to see Valefor swooping right at me, something was off though. Didn't have time to look deeper though, as I just barely managed to duck under its swoop. _Training time_ I heard a voice from within my head say. "Great fun," I said leaping at the Aeon and punching it as hard as I could, it hit Valefor full on but it just flew back a bit then swooped forward and bashed me over the head with its wing. I flew back and landed on my back.

"Ouch," I groaned sitting up as Valefor went on the attack again. All it did was fly directly above me and fall, I didn't have the time to move and decided to try and catch it. Bad idea. I did "catch" it if you want to call nearly breaking my arms as a bird who's weight probably has to be measured in tonnes, lands directly on top of me. It was now roosting on my torso, making it next to impossible to breathe. I saved myself with some quick thinking though, I gave the bird a swift quick in the rear and it fly up and off me. Before it had much chance I lept up again and landed on its back. I grabed on tight, hoping to think of a plan while Valefor took me for a ride.

My ride however did not last long. Valefor was smart, it flew straight at a tree and just before it hit it spun and threw me into the tree, nealy breaking every bone in my body. "I hate this," I mumbled, dragging myself to my feet. "I hate, being so weak, I was unable to do anything to that, thing, now I'm losing to an old ally." Valefor simply hovered there, flapping its wings occasionaly to keep itself up. _Let me take a crack at thiss_, came a voice from my head, "Oh fan-freakin-tastic, now I've got an evil entity living in my head again" I said as I felt a strange feeling engulf me, much like when the evil me thing had enraged me. I looked down and saw that my entire body was glowing, but not with light, it almost looked like black fire, "How exactly is black fire possible?" _How exactly is being zapped into a video game possssible,_ came the voice inb my head again. "Got a point there," I said realizing it was right and that I had a more important matter at hand. Valefor. _Go ahead, punch it_ the voice urged me, "Tried that, didn't work," I said shaking my head. _DO IT_ the voice yelled as Valefor flew at me and I threw a strong right hook and felt it make contact. Valefor went flying half way across the field. I stood there in awe.

Then I saw Valefor stand up, it stood there for a moment then bwed down and dissappeared in a burst of pyreflies. I sat down to take a rest only to fall. Where there was ground now there was not, I fell in a gaping hole in the middle of a field. "I hate these weird dream slash not dream things, their so freakin weird," I said an instant before I fell face down on a stone floor. Peeling myself from the ground I got to my feet and looked around not sure what to expect. I sat there for a moment and realized the only logical expectation was Ifrit. "But how do I defeat something really strong that blows fireballs at me..." I pondered, sitting there on the cold stone floor. I noticed something though, "Why, would the floor be all wet where theres a fire creature, wouldn't that weaken his fire abilities?" I stood up and looked around again. I kept turning then stopped and went back a bit, it was feint but I was sure I saw something down one of the halls. "What..." I started but found out before I could finish. I got hit by a hige glowing ball, which upon contact I found out was lightning. I landed on the floor feeling rather shocked (LOL yea bad joke). "Well that explains the water," I groaned grasping my chest as I slowly rose to my feet. Just as I looked up I saw Ixion, the lightning horse standing directly in front of me.

It rose onto its hind legs, probably about to stomp on me, I didn't want to just stand there and find out though. I rolled backwards just as it stomped down hard where I had just been standing. "Ok, still I need to get this done fast, aeons are strong and apparently not my friends at all," I said thinking on how to defeat a lightning beast. I decided that whiel I was thinking I would try a little something I thought of. I ran down the hall behind me and took the first right turn. As I thought Ixion was giving chase, "Follow the leader," I yelled, running and taking the first left now. I then took the second right and then the third left, each time Ixion gained more speed before he turned. "Haha slowpoke," I taunted the huge electric horse. Turning and dragging my right leg behind just as I turned. My ploy had surprisingly worked, Ixion was so caught up in chasing me it had lost all intrest in watching where it was running. It tripped over my outstrecthed leg, nearly breaking it as well, and flew to the ground in front of it. I poked my head around the corner to see Ixion burst into pyreflies.

I let out a sigh of relief, and felt myself lighten, almost as if I were floating. To my shock when I opened my eyes I was. "AAA, what the hell, I'm floating, actually, stranger things have happened... but still, not fun here," I yelled into nothingness. Now I landed on my butt in what looked like a series of caverns, surrounded by mountains on every side. I simply sat there and rested for any of the aeons that I was sure would come. "This looks more suited for, Holy..." I yelled leaping to my right to avoid a massive boulder that had just been sent flying at me. When I looked up in the direction from which the boulder had flown my theory had turned out to be right, Ifrit, the aeon of Fire stood high above me on a cliff. "Not fair," I yelled up at the creature, to which he replied with another huge boulder. I responded with a rude gesture, which brought upon me another boudler and a fireball. "I am sick and tired of running," I said standing my ground against yet another boulder. _Now, there's a fine line between brave and stupid, and I think I may have crossed it here._ I reached out and to my utter surprise caught the boulder and stopped it dead. Again I felt a strong feeling rush over me, and now I felt like I was strong enought to stop a train on the spot.

"I think this belongs to you," I yelled throwing the boulder back at Ifrit, who quickly jumped out of the way and bgan to rip a huge boulder out of the side of a diffrent mountain. Without thinking I ran over to that mountain and slammed down hard with my right foot on the base of the mountain. I watched as I saw what looked like a torpedo under teh rock travel up the side of the mountain and explode right beneath Ifrit, sending him hurtling down the mountain. Just as he was about to reach me, again out of pure instinct I leapt upward and gave Ifrit a flying jump kick into the ground. Then I came down hard and landed on him with both feet slamming down. With a burst of pyreflies around me I knew I had beaten Ifrit, and inceased my courage a great amount. This time I took a deep breath with my eyes closed, and when I pened them I was in a frozen wasteland. "Oh, like this isn't a dead give away," I said rolling ym eyes.

Suddenly I felt the air around me get extremely cold, I curled up a bit and started shivering like mad. then I noticed my feet were stuck in solid ice, and it was slowly creeping up my legs. In less then a minute everything but my head was frozen solid. "L-l-l-lovely," I shivered. Then I heard a small sound, like someone snapping their fingers, and the ice shattered around me, every shard cutting me as it flew through the air. "Now that... is one of the cheapest moves I've ever seen," I gasped, barely able to get to my feet. I turned and saw exactly who I expected, Shiva. She immediately threw a bunch of ice shards at me. "No time to dodge, damn," I said putting up my arm to block and feeling a sudden heat come off it. When I looked up my arm was in flames and the ice had melted before it even reached me. _Hmm, now I can use these powers anytime I need, I should probably learn howto use the rest._ "Well, let's see, all of my powers so far seem to have been linked to an emotion or feeling of some sort," I thought aloud. "Each power also seems linked to one part of my body, Fire on my right arm, brought about by rage, Earth, or rock on my right leg, brought about by courage, Shdow, my head, was not brought on by emotion really, more of a need," I said recapping all the powes I had discovered so far. "Chris," I heard a voice call out. I looked in the direction from which I had heard the voice.

"Rikku," I said with astonishment and doubt. _I thought this was one of those screwed up dream slash real things, how is Rikku here._ Then when I looked back at my opponent I noticed her concentration was focused on Rikku too. "No," I yelled but it was to late, she shota barrage of ice shards at Rikku. I was scared, there was surely nothing I could do, I'd have to move at nearly 1000 times my possible speed to save her. "Dammit," I yelled punching the ground. Strangely though as I did there was a huge flash of light and a huge earsplitting KABOOM. When I looked up I saw all the ice shards had been stopped and the ground between Shiva and Rikku was scorched. "Lightning bolts," I asked myself in amazment. I tried shooting a few at Shiva, she dodged all of them but I was still getting the hang of my new powers. _Hold up, if Shiva uses ice, that means she can control ice, meaning this whole ice field is at her command is it not?_ "Rikku, move," I yelled causing her to look at me but not move quite in time. I was forced to look away as five huge stalagmite shaped rocks came out of the ground and right at Rikku.

I had to look away, there was no way anyone could survive that, it was a fate to cruel for anyone. "Why, why the hell is all this happening," I said feeling as sad as I possibly could right now. I heard Shiva shoot some more ice at me, but I felt there was nothing I could do. I just sat there but when I felt the ice hit me, it felt like a few light taps. I looked up ad saw Shiva rather stunned. I looked at my hands, they were coated in thick ice, my whole body was. It wasn't cold though, I felt normal and secure now. I got to my feet just as Shiva decided to try and use giant ice shards on me. They came flying out of the ground. I just stood there as they hit my armor and were actually absorbed. "Now how did I know that was going to happen," I asked myself, actually clueless to why I hadn't tried to move. I felt the armor get thicker and larger, and I continued walking toward Shiva. I was amazed, right at this moment I was scaring an aeon. creatures that were legendary, had amazing powers, and it was frightened by me. She waws throwing ice shards at melike mad. Every one increasing the power of my armor. "Enough," I yelled slamming the ground with my left arm, causing a huge lightning bolt followed by another earsplitting BOOM. It was a direct hit as I saw a burst of pyreflies. _**FINAL ROUND**_I heard the voice from earlier say.

This time as I fell from one battlefield to my next I stopped. I simply stopped in this great dark abyss. "Wow, this one will keep me clueless, seriously, now I have no idea whats coming," I yelled out to no one. Then from behind me I heard a sword unsheath. I turned and saw Yojimbo, ready for battle, then again from behind me I heard a sound, a huge THUD, as something hit the ground. I turned again and saw Bahamut. "Oh dear," I said hearing a third and final noise. Before I even turned I was pretty certain what was there. When I turned my suspicion had been correct, there was now a triangle around me consisting of three of the strongest aeons in Final Fantasy, Bahamut, Yojimbo and Anima. "Oh, and this is just ever so fair, I'm as good as dead right now," I yelled at the three behemoths. "I'm still worn down a bit from all the other fights, and now I gotta take on all three of these guys at once, damn it all," I mumbled wondering how I would beat them all. Suddenly Yojimbo held up his hand, I was almost sure it meant peace, at least for the moment. He came over and I heard a voice in my head, _Allow me to show you something that should aid you in this final test_. As I heard this Yojimbo waved his hand through the air, and as if the air was a dirty window I could see a scene unfolding.

"What the hell," I yelled, feeling all my emotions swell at once. "This must be an illusion right," I demanded of Yojimbo. _Here it is an illusion, but back in reality, this is actually happening,_ I heard his voice in my head again. "Raaa, damn it!

* * *

BUAHAHA, cliffhanger of doom. I finally got backinto the mood of writing this, need a topic change soon though. Anywho, thank you for reading up until now, I miss the reviews, even if there only were like 10 or so people who did review. Please review, I have no complaints about it being bad, but I have so few readers I'm wondering if I did somethin? 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

There before me in this window to reality stood Gippal and Rikku. Gippal had obviously just been flirting with her, considering the look that had been on both their faces, and now he was moving in to kiss her. I felt all my emotions swelling as he moved closer and closer. Then, "RAAAAWWW I can't take this," I yelled giving off a huge blast of fire. "Come face me aeons of immense power, for now I feel much stronger and I do not fear you, or even death itself!" I looked over at Bahamut who was chargin giga flare, then at Yojimbo who was drawing his ultimate sword and then at Anima who was preparing to drag me into the abyss to unleash his lower halves power on me. I smirked, and lept as anima sent forth a barage of chains to grab me as both Yojimbo and Bahamut unleashed their attacks too. Exactly what I predicted would happen, did, the flare hit Anima's chains which were thrown directly at Yojimbo who was then dragged into Anima's ultimate attack.

I started laughing hystarically, "Even a team of three of the strongest aeons will fall if they don't try and work as a team." It was only at this moment I took the time to look at myself, and I noticed I had a new yet familiar form. It resembled that of the form I had been taking on when the evil me was taking control. Large claws on my hands and feet, spikes coming out of my back and head, no tail though, or wings. The only diffrence was that I had complete control and my claws on my right arm were made of fire, left were made of lightning. My right leg was coated in Stone and my left surrounded by what looked like a tornado. The spikes on my back and my torso were made of ice. My head, as the voice of the new entity told me was coated in shadow, causing my eyes to glow red too. _Look, I can teach you an amzingly strong attack but first you have to group them all into one spot, and be prepared, this will drain all of your strength._

I concaucted a plan as fast as I could. I figured since Yojimbo was mostly close range attacks he would be easyt to lure around. Anima doesn't realy move, except when it is initally summoned, and Bahamut only moves if he has too. After thinking about it the solution became immeaditly apparent to me. I ran straight towards Anima, not one of my smartest moves ever, and jumped behind him. I could hear my plan working already, Bahamut and Yojimbo were forced to move or hit their comrade with their attacks instead of me. As I heard them come within a few feet I used the power of shdow to move myself back in front of Anima and listened to the instructions of the voice of my power of shadow. I charged all the power of my right leg to one spot and did the same with the left leg. I then charged the power of ice in my torso, thepower of shadow in my head and the power of lightning in my left arm. I grabed all these enrgies with my right arm and charged all of my power of fire into it as well. "Oi, you, let's play a game of catch," I yelled throwing the ball which was now no bigger then my fist and glowing bright white, stronger then any lightbulb or flashlight I had ever seen. I think Bahamut took me seriously because he reached out to grab the ball of enrgy.

The instant it touched his palm there was a huge blast of air. Everything seemed to freeze for a moment. Then there was no explosion but a tremendous force pulling toward where the bal of enrgy had been touched. I barely managed to keep myself away. Then there was a huge explosion of fire, ice, rock, wind and electricity. "Whoa," I gasped falling to my knees, "thats a powerful attack, but I feel like I could die if someone were to even just give me a light punch." _Good... job, kid_, I heard the voice of shadow say. I gasped for breath then fell forward and passed out. _Wait, how can I pass out in a dream_ I thought just before everythign went pitch black again.

"Ohhhh, my bloody head hurts like I just got hit by an airship," I moaned slowly rising from my bed. _Back on the airship, but how long was I out_, I wondered trying to get to my feet. TONGGG, I heard as I got up and fell flat on my face on the metal floor. "Ouch," I groaned, "must have been out a while if I'm this stiff." I pushed myself up and noticed I felt parched. I decided to try something. I used my ice power to make a large ice cube, more of a ball, in my right hand, then I held the ball over my mouth and used just enough of my fire power to melt the ball slowly and get a nice refreshing drink of cold water. "Much better," I sighed out after melting the whole ball. I twisted my back and neck a heard a few cricks and cracks. "Hmm, think I'll head up to the bridge and see how the others are," I said walking toward the elevator. Being slightly absent minded as I usually was back on Earth I had completely forgotten the fayth's image from before. I yawned as teh elevator stopped at the bridge, "Finally, someone needs to get those goin faster." I walked through teh door to see everyone peering down through the front window but turn the instant they heard the door whoosh open. "What's all this then," I asked seeing a nervous look on the only three idiots in there. Well two since one was Shinra, who is in fact not stupid nor can you see his face.

"Uhh nothing," Brother said waving his arms like a fool. "And I'm supposed to believe that," I asked looking at the other two. "Yup," Buddy confirmed, along with Shinra's nod. I walked forward and saw them group together to block onespot on he window. I made a funny face then looked off to the left, "What the hell is that," I yelled causing them all to look, "duh," I said shoving them all out of my way. Something I almost wish I hadn't have done right after looking out the window. "What is that bastard... I'm gunna freakin kill him," I said attempting to storm off but felt something holding me back. I turned my head to see Buddy, Brother and Shinra all holding me back. "Unless you have some sort of death wish, I suggest you get ff me right now," I growled causing all three of them to let go. I stormed my way tot eh elevator, which seemed to take an eternity to get there. When I got on and turned around I saw the three stooges looking at me again. "We honestly didn't think you were ever going to wake up," Shinra said in his usual muffled voice. I just glared silently as the door closed.

_How could they not have thought I was going to wake up, I couldn't have been out that long right? Well to me it seemed only a couple days maybe but then I was "asleep" the whole time so really who knows. _That was all that ran through my head on the way down in the elevator. I looked up from my feet when the door began to open and there right in front of me I saw Rikku, or rather her back, she was waving goodbye to Gippal, _oi, how do I recognize, wait, why do I care, think later, kill now._ I bolted past Rikku storming right for Gippal, not at all expecting two machina to jump me. "Ah, damn it all," I said sliding to a stop and grabing the two guards by the arms and slamming them into each other. "Whoa, down boy," Gippal said in a cocky voice. "Bastard," I yelled stoping my fist an inch from his face as he drew a gun to my head. We sat there for a moment in complete silence, hearing the wind blow. As I stood there I observed my surroundings, apparently the ship had landed just near Djose Temple. I laughed a bit, I had no clue why. The funny thing was Gippal started laughing too. Then I laughed a bit harder and he followed suit. I stodd up straight as he pulled the gun away and we both kept laughing harder, until we just stopped. Rikku had walked over and was looking at us like we were psychotic. We all stood tehre for a moment until Gippal opened his mouth and looked like he was about to say something. Then I nailed him with a right hook right in the side of the head.

He fell to the ground and I let out a sigh of relief having got that out of my system. "You," I said turning to Rikku, "explain... now." She stood there for a moment just staring at me, looking sad. I couldn't take it, "What, just couldn't wait around for me any longer, how long was I out anyways!?" "Over two months," she said in a very small voice that made me go quiet. _Two... two months, how... I..._ even my thoughts were stunned as I stood there. Gippal finally got up adn walked off saying another goodbye to Rikku. I barely noticed however, I was still in shock, _Well, Chris, good freakin job on that one, __**It's not my fault**__, sure it is... if you had done something about that thing thats like you this wouldn't have happened,__** everything happens for a reason**__, ok fine think like that but now you got no reason to be hangin round that ship so you should just take off._ I couldn't believe I just had an arguement with myself but both sides had a point. If I took off it would give me more time to think to myself. "You coming Chris," I heard Rikku's voice call out rather sadly. "No... no point, I'm going to go travel, by myself thanks," I replied in a rather monotone voice. "But..." she started. "See you around, maybe," I yelled back as I ran off.

Once I felt I was far enough away I slowed my pace to a walk, and while I walked I thought about all the good times me and Rikku had. After a few seconds that was to painful however so I tried to change my train of thought. "Well, here's a thought, where am I gonna go now," I said stoping in the middle of the road. _Hey, let'sss go to the Calmlandssss, then maybe you can get sssome thinking done, after all they are called the "calm"landsss._ I usually didn't like listening to voices that embodied dark powers, or voices in my head, but it had a point. "Calmlands it is," I said heading off toward the Moonflow, "bit of a walk it is, I think I shall be running this one." I had already built up more speed then a chocobo by the time I reached the Moonflow. I decided that the shoopuf was to slow and jumped out toward the lake. Just as my feet otuched the water it turned to ice beneath me and as I slid along the ice the water in front of me froze as well too. "Hahaha this rocks, I wish I could do this all night," I yelled thinking of something fun to try. I leaned over as I continued to slide and then splashed a lot of water out in front of me. I ducked as it froze and I went up and did a loop. "Little low to teh water but it worked," I said as I came ashore. "Hmm, I've got one more idea," I said thinking for a moment. I used my right leg to make a large pillar of rock lift me up high. "Step one, check, commence step two," I said jumping forward and hoping that the power of air could lift me, I got my answer right away. "Ha, I can fly, and I don't need no stinkin' airship," I said doing a loop-da-loop. "To the Calmlands," I yelled flying off.

* * *

Done another chapter. I've decided to make my story about 25 chapters long, probably, unless complications arise. Anywho, thanks for reading, please review, I feel lonely, haven't gotten any reviews in like 4 chapters, got 4 for for that chapter though. But yes, reviews appreciated, thanks for reading, will update asap. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

(Note: From now on my thought are _**Bold and Italic,**__ other are italic, will usually tell you who said these, most will be the shadow me in my head.)_

I landed in the Calmlands after about ten minutes. I yawned, stretched and fell down on the grass to relax. "Ah, so relaxing, sun, grass... sleep," I said dozing off in the grass. I slept without a single dream for once, however I didn't wake up in such a nice placeas I had dozed off in. "Now how does someone shackle my arms and legs together and move me into a dank dungeon without me being the slightest bit aware," I said rolling around trying to get out of the shackles. _**I could easily get out of this, but I think I'll wait to see who my captors are at least.**_ I layed there for a good hour at least, could be less, you know how it is when your bored. I had actually started using my power of earth to move pebbles across the floor on the other side of the dungeon when I heard a metal door open and slam closed. "Well, well, well, I was told the guards found a traitor we had been chasing for a while, but I never thought it would be you," I heard an all to familiar voice say from behind the bars on the oppisite side I was facing. I rolled over to face exactly who I thought it would be. "Stella, why do we always seem to meet like this," I said humor in my voice. "Hahaha, what a time for you to be making jokes," she cackled mockingly. "The only joke around here are these shackles," I said freezing them and breaking them with one swift motion.

"Got good footing," I asked Stella causing a strange look. I then pushed all the pebbles which I had grouped together across the floor, creating a floor that was immpossible to move on. Stella, who was a bit freaked out by pebbles moving on their own, attempted to step back and slipped on the rocks. I blasted the steel bars in front of me with ice then smashed them. "Metal is such a weak thing when frozen, reminds me of you," I said running down the hall and out of the dungeon. After exiting through the door I was immeaditly greeted by a group of about ten guards. They all had smirks on their faces pointing their guns at me. "Hehe," I laughed weakly as I raised my hands in the air. They continued to hold their guns at me, as expected. "May I simply say something before you shoot me," I said. The guards gave me a look that said go ahead. "Boom," I said quickly and rather quietly. I got a strange look from the guards then I sent a huge fireball at them. As I had stated there was a large BOOM and the guards all went flying out of my path.

"Well well well, quite the violent one aren't we," I heard Stella's voice almost scold from behind me. "Stella... who am I, to you at least," I queried. "Wha... actually, to be honest, I don't know who you are really, all I do know is that your in both mine and Lord Baralai's way." I laughed at this, "Lord, eh... what a cocky son of a bi..." "He is not," Stella rebuttled before I could even finish. "Stay out of my way Stella, and keep away from Rikku too, or I will be sure that you suffer a fate worse then death," I said before walking off. "I believe it's about time I left this place, hmm," I had sworn I heard something right behind me. I stopped and looked but saw nothing, but as I stood there I heard the same noise louder this time behind me again. I turned quicker this time and the same happened, this noise was getting rather loud, and sound is usually diffrent according to distance and size. Since this was getting very loud I assumed either it was big and getting closer or it was close and getting bigger. I assumed the first, but then realized what this terrible noise was, those things from before, the life sucking things.

I knew I was right about ten seconds later when one lunged at me with a terrible shriek. I gave it a flaming right hook and it disintegrated into thin air. The horrid loud one kept on getting cvloser every time I turned around it was starting to sound more ghostly and yet human the closer it got. "Cold chills, me running now," I shuddered as I bolted down the hall bypassing several guards who were taken off guard when "life suckers", as I just decided to call them, jumped on them and bit them. "Civil conflict here, I'll keep that in mind," I said finding stairs leading up instead of down which I assumed was the way I wanted to go. I followed the stairs anyways, mostly from the adrenilin that was pumping through me, also partly because I was scared. There was only one window on the way up, not very large either, "Probably cause these things hate light so much," I thought aloud looking at how thick the walls were. _**Useless to punch it, won't break, and I'll just slow myself down.**_ So I continued onward and upward until I came into a dead end room. I stopped and tried to come up with a strategy as quickly as possible.

I didn't have much time however, as the creature came up right behind with a earsplitting shriek. "Oh shhhh..." I started but got smashed across the room before I could cuss. I caught myself on the wall with my hands and pushed myself back into a backflip. The creature grabbed me and sunk it's huge fangs into my shoulder though. The instant it bit me however swarms more of the smaller life suckers came out and bit me as well. "AAAA, get the hell off of me," I yelled giving off a huge electric impulse. All the small ones fled but the boss kept coming at me. It just savagely attacked me for hours, I couldn't do anything, it was wearing me down. I fell to my knees, "This isn't looking good," I said panting, "I'm running out of options here." The creature shroeked and lunged at me, "However, if I die here, then that bastard... I've gotta stay alive, to make sure nothing hurts Rikku!" I got to my feet and stretched out my arms inpreparation for the creatures attack. I caught it by its upper and lower jaw. "I am freakin tired of you," I yelled pulling it's top jaw upward and it's lower jaw down. It began shrieking louder and more high pitched then before. "Handy... defense, but not god enough," I screamed over it's shrieks as I ripped its jaw apart. It let out a tremendous shriek and exploded with a huge flash of white light. "Stupendous, unfortuneatly for you, theres no way for you to get outof here alive now though," I barely heard Stella's voice over the ringing that lingered in my ears.

As I stood there though I felt my energy returning to me. "Open fire," she yelled to the guards around her, who released a barrage of bullets at me. To no avail however, as I just created a large chunk of ice in front of me blocking all of them. "My turn," I yelled back, splitting the ice into millions of shards and commanding it to fly forth. I was trying to avoid killing anyone I didn't need to so most of the shards were dull, the few sharp ones hit either their legs or their guns, I saw my chance and ran back down the stairs from wence I came. I wound up at the bottom of the tower, which was perfect because this was almost exactly where I needed to be. I ran for the way out but ducked behind a pillar as some guards ran past. "Why doesn't anyone here like me," I whispered to myself, running out the front way.

"Must... find... safe place to hide," I panted, now half way through the Calmlands. "Ah, crap, they know where I'm heading obviously," I groaned looking back to see a small army pursuing me. "Hmm, oh grand idea," I said running as fast as I possibly could towards Mt. Gagazet. Then as I was crossing the bridge over the ravine that leads down to Yojimbo's cave I jumped up and repelled myself off the rocks until I was in front of the cave. "That was more work then I wanted, but I doubt they'll find me now," I said running inside the cave. _**Hmm, if what little memory I do have of this point of the game is correct then Yuna and them have to pick one of the holes down into the Farplane, jump down, and go fight that big son of a motherless goat... what was it, right, Vegnagun.**_ "Me being here... buzz off... might change the plotline of all this a bit though, has so far," I said stopping briefly to slash some bothersome fiends. I reached the room where Yojimbo's fayth once was, now replaced by a deep hole.

"Onward and downward I guess," I said and jumped down into the pit. I hadn't actually done any of these on the game but I read a guide my one friend bought and was expecting some sort of puzzle or walk at least, all I got was pitch blackness. "Hrm, what's up with this, shouldn't there be like a path with some puzzles or something, then usually the big boss guy," I said hearing a loud echo afterwards. "Hahaha that would be true if Vegnagun were still here, I decided killing you was far more important then anything down here so I absorbed all of Vegnagun's power along with any other Aeons or random strangers that decided to wander down here," I knew right away it was that creep that looked like me, he continued, "Unfortunately all that was a waste, because I have just become aware that you and I, could pummel each other to an inch of life but for reasons beyond my understanding neither one of us can actually kill each other." _**Probably just saying that to try and make me think I can't beat him, gotta fight him, there might not be any hope of reinforcements coming however, I might be on my own.**_ "Bring it on... and don't hold BACK," I yelled bringing forth all my power, causing claws of fire to grow on my right hand, claws of lightning on my left. Bird like talon feet of rock on my right foot, and of air on my left. My head was shrouded by a shadow helm and my body coated with thick ice armor. "Since when can you do that," he yelled in shock.

"Less talk, more fight," I yelled lunging at the source of his voice and swiping away with my claws like a mad man. "Aww, is it just me or are you a lot slower," he mocked. "Okay, fine try this one out then," I said jumping back and jamming my claws into the ground, I subtly expelled a blast of fire and lightning into the ground. I then stodd up and put up my guard. "Come on come at me, or are you too much of a coward to attack yourself," I taunted. "DIE," I heard from behind me. I used my shadow power to transport myself far behind him. "Explosive counter," I said raising my arms causing a huge lightning and fire storm to rip out of the ground. When the smoke cleared al I had done was maybe warmed him up a little. "Nice, now it's my turn," he said opening his mouth to retaliate. _I got thisss_, the voice of my power of shadow said. Suddenly a large dome of darkness surrounded me, the evil me tried touse his sound waves but gave up when he saw they were doing nothing. Then he jumped at me and slashed his sword through dome. I clamped my hands on either side of the blade and wrenched it sideways causing the blade to snap in half. "Look, theres no point to continuing this fight, like you said, we can't kill each other," I said throwing the shattered blade down behind me.

"Oh but you see in about ten seconds you will have a very good reason to keep fighting here," he replied, obviously enjoying the clueless look on my face. "What..." I started but was interupted when Yuna and Paine landed on their feet right in front of me. "What are you doing here," Yuna immeadiatly asked me. "Umm," I gestured towards the evil me. "Ohhhhh," she replied. "Yea, but umm, where's the crazy one," I asked in refrence to Rikku. "I am not that crazy," I heard someone yell from above, I looked up and instantly regreed doing so. I got a pair of boots square in the face and ended up on my back, the owner of the boots continued to stand on my face for a brief moment the I got fed up and removed the boots by giving them a strong push forward. "Don't be standin on my face," I mumbled rubbing where I'm sure I now had a pair of bootprints on my face. "Ouch, theres a wall right here ya know," Rikku groaned rubbing her head. "Well thats what you get for standing on my face," I said sticking out my tounge. "Umm, sorry to interupt you two but uh the Freaky lookin' Chris is kinda gone.

"What, no," I said fliping around to look and taking a big step forward. "Now where'd that coward get..." I said only to hear two smashes behind me and Rikku scream. I turned on my heel again and saw two sharp blades coming out of nowhere and crossing Riku's neck, but they were pulled tight, if she were to move they would probably slit her throat. "Move from that spot and your girl loses her pretty little head," I heard his voice yell out. "Dammit all," I mumbled clenching my fists. _**If I don't try and save her he'll probably just cut her throat anyways, if I move he'll cut her head off. My only option is to sit and wait for a move to open up.**_ "Sucker punch," I heard him yell not even half of a second before he poped out of the ground and punched me in the gut hard enough to knock me back about five feet. "What the hell am I gonna do here," I sputtered coughing up blood.

* * *

Wee almost done, or am I? All I know is that my next story is already in my head and I'm not gunna spoil anything about anything. Still no reviews T-T.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_**All right, if I'm presuming correctly my power of shadow's movement is almost instant, if this is true then I should be able to get to Rikku and remove those blades before he can do anything.**_ "Hey, me thing, whatever the hell you are," I said as he approached again ready to strike me, "you a gambling man?" "Hmm, what you got in mind," he replied lowering his guard. I stuck out my tounge as I sunk beneath whatever floor there was here. I poped up right in front of Rikku as planned, _**gotta move fast**_, I thought jumping up and pulling the blades away from Rikku's neck. "Move, NOW," I said sternly to Rikku. I felt the blades pushing against my hands. Rikku slid down and away from the invisible wall behind her. I let go and the blades smashed through the wall spraying blood from hands around a bit too. "Rikku... I," I started but she tried to interject. "Chris I'm sorry I should have," I stopped her now. "Ha, I'm the one who should be sorry, I can just feel it, I didn't give you a chance to explain, and then I ran off before you could even try," I said keeping my eye on my foe the whole time. "Well, yea, me and Gippal were just deciding that we should only just be friends, and..." CRACK, came the sound of my opponents face as I gave him a strong right hook when he lunged at me and Rikku.

"That's gotta smart," I just barely heard Yuna mumble. "We ready to fight this guy," Rikku asked me with a smile a quick kiss. Stunned for hlaf a moment I simply nodded then shook it off. "You fools, you honestly believe you are even a worthy fight for me, I will crush you," the evil me said jumping at me. "Bring it," I yelled suddenly having all my powers activate. He lunged at me, showing off his newest power, creating swords out of thin air. Each blade he swung I broke with mighty bolts of fire and lightning. "Fine, then feel the powers of "heroes" past," he said curling into a ball and doing what looked similar to multiplying like a single-celled organism. "What now," Paine asked exasperated. "Not sure, I'm about as clueless to his powers as you are," I said suddenly remembering that this was all a cycle, "oh no." "Yes, that's correct, these are past inhabitants of Earth who were sent here much like you and I, and if we can bring you down I can absorb you too, then I will be powerful enough to take over Spira," he said cakling as more "heroes" emerged and continued to show off their powers and fancy weapons. "Rikku, I'm gunna need all three of you girls to help me out on this one," I whispered back to her.

"Oooh, I just love men with power, and more so if they plan on killing that wretch Chris," I heard a voice moan from behind the evil me, who I also noticed looked slightly less like me now. "Who..." Rikku started to ask. "Stella, get lost, if you stay here you'll end up dead, and it won't be me that kills you either," I said. "Oh, I just came to watch him devour you and your little girlfriend there," she cackled, "I'm betting it takes him less then five minutes." We were now completely surrounded by the "heroes" of old. "Watch your back guys," I said jumping out and swiping away at them. Almost twenty minutes later we had only destroyed about half of them. "(pant) What the hell (pant) how many are there, they just seem (pant) to keep going on foever," I said almost completely worn out. "About 500, since I've been here roughly over 1000 years and someone new shows up once every two years or so," he stated, " but no time for conversation, its time I finish off all of you!" Suddenly his now demonic looking scales began to crack apart, and evil red light shone forth. "I will shatter this final shell, and the pieces will bring an end to all of Spira, and from it's ashes shall arise my new kingdom," he laughed maniacly. "Rikku, stay back, I can stop this, I'm pretty sure," I said rushing forward, but stopped by Rikku grabbing my arm. She gave me a look that she didn't want me doing anything stupid, "He, I'm certain it'll work," I assured her and she nodded and let go.

The demon continued to laugh like a crazy man, I jumped right up next to him. _Thiss iss the dumbesst thing you've ever thought of kid, but itsss brave so I'll give you credit for that._ _**Yea, it's dumb and reckless but I'll do anything to save Rikku, and all she cares about.**__ Including yourself. __**If I have to die to save her, so be it.**_ I used the power of shadow to create a bubble around me and the demon, catching a few of the "heroes" along with him. "What is this, you fool, you'll die long before my attack is finished," he yelled exploding with bright red light. All the past "heroes" were destroyed in an instant. The bubble was working though, his shards were bouncing off and hitting each other or in a few cases me. Even when they hit each other it burned, they were exploding with a huge amount of force. The last piece bounced for a while until I could no longer hold the shield. It evaporated and I instantly noticed the destination of the last shard, Rikku. "No," I yelled jumping at it and wraping my body around it. It detonated and blew me back over fifty feet at least. I was lying on the ground panting. "Chris," Rikku sobbed running to my side. _Fool, that was idotic but again, I feel you did what wasss right by you, but he iss not ssslain, for if he were you would turn to him, beware, you must both perish at the same time in order to eliminate him. _

I pushed myself to my feet. "Chris, lay down, you killed him, now just calm," but her voice went silent, in fact all seemed silent. all except one small noise coming from bhind me, no behind Rikku. I moved quickly into the path and saw what it was long before it reached me, it looked like a slug, or a leech. I stuck out my hand intent on crushing it. The instant it touched my hand however it felt as though it bit me, HARD. "Ow, you little son of, AAAAHH," I screamed as I felt something hot pulsing into my veins. "Chris, what is it," Rikku asked. I opened my hand to see the leech skin shrivled, I crushed it. (Evil me/ demon) _HAHAHA looks like if I can't absorb you we'll just become a new entity all together, you see we are to evenly matched so if we fuse neither of us will gain control. _"Rikku... ugh, cack," I gagged falling onto my back. _Chrisss, you mussst tell her to sstab you through the heart but only once "he" reachess it. _"Rikku," I started again looking at my arm which was now begining to be coated in scales that were closer to spikes, "in order to save, yourself, your friends, all of Spira, and me too, you have to stab me, through the heart but only once "it" reaches my heart." Rikku's eyes began watering, "No, Chris, no I can't kill you, I love you to much!" (demon) _This disgusts me_, "AAAHH," I screamed as it pushed its way towards my heart faster now. "Once there is a hole just around my heart with no scales you must stab me, if you don't all will be lost," I said weakly, "your daggers however may not pierce my heart, so use this." I summoned forth all my remaining power and channeled it through the little bit of power of the demon's I held. My old long katan style blade sudenly shot upward out of my shoulder.

Rikku grabbed the sword as the demon closed in on my heart. "You don't have long, you have to stab me," I said fighting it as much I could. "But," she tried to protest. "NOW," I yelled and Rikku began to cry as she drove the sword through my heart. Black smoke fumed out of my chest and the spikes receeded. "Good, thank you Rikku for everything," I said grasping the sword and pulling it out. "Tidus, he's nearby, Yuna should go see him, Rikku, you, I want you to move on after I leave this world, don't hang on to old memories any longer then you feel you have to, find someone who makes you happy and who will protect you as well, no better then I have." I said as Rikku and Paine helped me to my feet. Yuna had run off at the mention of Tidus. "You're going to be okay Chris just hang on, please," Rikku sobbed.

"No, even if I wanted to I should not, I will simply turn into what he was, there would be no way of avoiding... it," I sighed. "I feel sleepy, Paine, would you mind if I had a, probably my last moment with Rikku alone?" She nodded and let Rikku take the full weight of hwoever much of myselfI couldn't lift. "You know, if I remember this if I return to my own world, no one will believe me," I laughed a bit but it hurt so I stopped. I still clasped the sword in my hand. "Rikku, here," I said placing the hilt in her hand and as I did so it changed shape into a dagger, perfectly suited for Rikku. "That was the last thing my powers granted me to do here, I will dissappear within the next three minutes, ah it's only when we wish we had more time that we can't get it." Rikku was begining to cry harder then I'd ever seen her cry before. "Rikku," I said and rubbed my hand on her cheek, it felt so warm, or maybe I was getting cold. Rikku stared at me for a second then bent her head over and put her lips to my own. They felt soft and warm just as her cheek had. Suddenly I could not move, Rikku stopped, "Good... bye, Rikku... I will always, remember you," I said feeling myself go limp. It was odd, even as I watched my arm vanish before my very eyes, I felt as though wherever I was going, my quest was not over.

* * *

Please review, not many readers left by the looks of my stats page, oh well, almost done. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Ooh," I groaned rolling over, "feels like I just got hit by a truck, where am I now anyways." I sat up and looked around, "Looks like, my room but it's all rearanged," I said taking a deep breath in, "What the... why, so hard to breathe." I clutched my throat gasping for air, _**What gives, I'm on Earth right, I should have no problem breathing then, unless... Spira's atmosphere is composeddiffrently, so they breathe in diffrent gases?**_ "Need, to figure out... what I breathe," I gasped trying to remember the lesser components of the atmosphere. _**Well if I remember right then there's no way I breath Nitrogen, that's like over half the air... Oxygen, obviously not... all the other gases are less then 1 if I remember right. **_"Whoa, what the hell," I heard a very familiar voice say from the door way. I looked up and almost passed out, it was ME. "You... your... me but... I'm me and, can't breathe... need gas to breathe, not Oxygen... dying," I gasped falling backwards. The me that looked like the old me came closer and I noticed as I, err, he did so it was a little eaisier to breathe. "Perfect... I breathe Carbon dioxide, I'm a freakin plant,"

"Dude, you okay," me asked I... err... the old me asked, well, me (it's hard with two me's . ). "Yea, just don't wander to far, The carbon dioxide you breathe out is apparently what I breathe in," I said pushing myself to my feet. "Why do I, feel like I know you," the old me asked. _**All right, either A) I tell me the truth and probably freak myself out or B) I make up some crappy story that I'll never buy therefore negating this plan and forcing me to tell me anyways... God having two me's hurts my brain. **_"All right, look, I was gonna tell you some crap story about being from another country, or another planet but you look too smart to buy into it," I complimented myself. "Umm, thanks," the old me said in a questioning tone. "I'm you, but not you, I'm you that got sent to Spira, you know from FFX and FFX-2, remember getting basically blown up by your PS2 a couple years ago," I asked seeing the look on my face turn to one of thought. "I believe you, how could I not after what happened not to long after that," the old me said sounding like he was choking up. I cocked my head to the side curiously, "It took me a while to ralize what they were when they began to appear, but eventually I figured out that they were fiends from FFX, they all ran off after appearing, all of them except one that is," the old me said rage now detectable in his voice. "Umm," I started but being me the old me knew what I was going to ask before I said it. "Seymour Guado sound familiar," the old me asked me.

RAWRL, came a loud noise from the door. One of the huge lizards had just lunged at the human me, "Back off," I yelled giving it a hard uppercut in the chin. It flew back and slumped to the ground. "Thank God, I ran outta ammo for my dad's gun today, only thing keepin' me safe, I was coming in here to grab one of my wooden swords, not like they'll do much good," the old me said sighing. "Wait a sec, how did, I or you get so strong, I mean I'm not exactly Mr. muscle here," he said causing me to laugh. "Come on man, just going there gave me more strength, gotta fight fiends ya' know, and fighting increased my power a lot, and protecting Rikku always seemed to multiply my strength," I said thinking back. "Whoa, you mean to tell me that I, or you, you-me, whatever, Rikku was your girlfriend," he asked shocked. "Yea, and I was an idiot, and she had to kill me," I said instantly seeing the look on his/ my face change, "Oh, yea, I couldn't die unless the one I loved pierced my heart, or I would be absorbed by this freaky thing that looked like me, or if I killed it I would become it." "Ouch man," he said patting my shoulder, "umm, guess it would be bad time to tell ya that Seymour killed our parents as soon as he saw them eh?" I felt rage build up, but no flames appeared, "Hmmm, well that's a new one, normally extreme rage makes my right arm burst into flames, long story," I quickly said to avoid telling the whole story of what happened.

"Well that just defies all the basic laws of physics here, maybe they're a little diffrent in Spira," the old me stated. "You not having as much power as you did in Spira is bad considering theres whole armies of fiends outside, some manage to sneak in, which is why I needed my dad's gun, works wonders on em'" he said with a goofy look. "So does my fist," I said rotating my shoulder a bit. "So where's Seymour now," I asked but didn't have to wait long to get an answer. "I knew I felt your accursed presence again, now I can destroy you completely, all I need do is kill this weak you and you die as well," I heard Seymour's creepy voice cackle. I shuddered, "Seymour, I bet you can't use your magic here can you," I taunted. He lunged at me punching at me with his human hand and flailing the claw like guado hand at me.

"**ENOUGH,"** came a booming voice from no where, "you fools, I'm tired of all this bickering, everything and anything that does not belong outside the world of Spira, I shall seal it all away, for all eternity," Suddenly a feeling came over me, as if I was being pulled away. "You, me come here," I said, "make sure you write this story down, from my perspective," I continued raising a questioning look from myself, "just come here!" He came closer and I reached out and touched his forehead, I concentrated hard and sent every last feeling and memory I had of Spira to him, he passed out and I was drawn away throught the wall, faster then I had ever moved before. "**Now I must seal all of this away, so I may return it to Spira, it will take time so I must try and make the seal as strong as possible,"** came the booming voice from nowhere. "He is linked, he will know all that I know until," and then darkness. That was the last I could say to myself, it sealed away that alternate me in some sort of shadow, and now I live happily here, all by myself, Seymour had destroyed most of the town, I had no choice but to travel elsewhere.

However when I went to the spot where I, the one from Spira, had been sealed I found something very interesting. "This sword, it feels all to familiar in my hands, yet it brings great pain into my heart, and I'm not quite sure why," I said, "I promised that I would write this all down though, maybe then I'll know why. So now I know why the sword pains my heart so, it will always remind me of Rikku and the choice I caused her to make, me or her entire world.

* * *

__

That means the end, now go eat a sanwhich or somethin, or you know... a review would be nice too )

Thanks for reading!


	22. End Note

**Note to Readers:**

Thank you very much for reading "Who am I?" and "Could it Possibly get any Worse?" (if you went back and read that)

I was just wondering if anyone disliked the ending to my fic, if so review and let me know, I'm considering writing one more part, because right now I have no real inspiration to write about another topic and until I do, I think I'll just read and look for a great idea for a story!

Thanks to all my loyal readers!


End file.
